Demonic Monsters
by Brago12716
Summary: Hiei is the son of Dracula and the sister of Draculaura. He is forced to be a teenager and go to a high school called Monster High. How will he deal with teenage drama and can he get buy without slaughtering them all. Hiei is 15 and takes place after he saves Yukina in Yu Yu Hakusho, and after Thirteen Wishes in Monster High. Please Read and Review.
1. Unwanted Family Found

Demonic Monsters

Chapter 1

Unwanted Family Found

The day started out like one would expect to see in spirit world. Koenma was hard at work with his paperwork while all the ogres were sending blank papers in and finished papers out. Everything was going smoothly, until, "Koenma sir, the full test for that letter has come back." George the ogre said as he burst through the door holding a sealed letter in hand.

Grabbing the letter from the ogre's hand Koenma tore open the letter and began reading it. When he finished reading the letter he looked back to George and said, "I need you to tell Botan to bring me Hiei right this moment." The ogre nodded and left to follow his orders while Koenma sighed pondering what he just read.

He had to wait for an hour before Botan entered with Hiei following close behind. "Why on earth did you have this fool summon me at this ungodly hour," Hiei said with disdain in his voice.

"That is not very nice Hiei," Botan chided but was completely ignored.

"I called you here Hiei to tell you that we have found yours and Yukina's father," Koenma revealed.

"And I should care about that why," He asked indifferently.

"Because Hiei we can use your kinship with your father to bridge a gap between the spiritual beings, like demons and grim reapers, and monsters." The toddler spoke and in doing so actually shocked the fire demon a little bit.

"You make it sound as though my father is not demon or human, who and what is he," he demanded.

"Your father's name is Dracula and he is a vampire, so no he is not human and the closest thing to an immortal that the monsters have." Koenma revealed before continuing, "I don't know how but we have acquired a letter written to your father from your mother. In that letter she tells your father of you and your sister, but the letter sounds more like a will than anything else."

"Again I have to ask why you are telling me this, it is not as though I need a father at this point in my life," Hiei said with disdain.

"No but as I told you, we are going to use the bond between you two to forge a bridge between us and the monsters. You will go and live with your newly discovered father for three years at least," the toddler said again.

Now Hiei was getting angry, "why would I do that when I have more important things to do, like paying off my sentence."

"Because, in return for you being a normal teenager like you should be, I will give you your freedom and send you back home personally if you wish." Came Koenma's immediate reply and piquing of Hiei's interest.

"So I am just going to be your little political pawn for the sake of peace," he said with so much venom and a scowl so deep that it scared Koenma greatly.

"Yes Hiei, but in exchange for your freedom, what do you say," Koenma asked.

Hiei thought about it, on one hand he would have put up with being treated like a teenager and that means going to school. On the other hand though, he might be stuck in the human world for at least a century with all the crimes he has committed, so equally bad. "Fine, I will be a teenager and meet with my father for three years, better than doing nothing."

"Good, now I will send word to him of everything going on, and when you meet play nice with these new people. Remember that you are representing all of the spiritual beings," Koenma reminded.

"Fine, I will behave if they do, when do I meet them," Hiei asked.

"Three days from now," Koenma answered. Hiei nodded and left to go prepare for the journey to meet his father, and Koenma just went back to his paperwork.

* * *

 **New Salem, Dracula's castle**

It has now been one day since Hiei met with Koenma and a messenger has just been sent to Dracula in order to inform him of the news. Dracula was a proper looking vampire, he had on a white long sleeve shirt under a lavender colored vest. A mix of white and gray hairs on his head with vampire fangs and reading glasses on. He wore black trousers and black suede shoes.

He was sitting in his den reading over a newspaper when his doorbell rang. Going to open it revealed it to be an ogre that he has never seen before, and he was holding a letter in his hand. It had pale blue skin and two pale white horns, the ogre was wearing a black trench coat. "May I help you," Dracula asked, it wasn't everyday that an ogre came to visit his castle.

"Yes you can if you are Dracula," the ogre asked to which the vampire nodded. "Good, I am here to deliver a message from spirit world regarding an old flame of yours by the name of Hina."

Hearing this caused Dracula to go wide eyed and snatched the letter from the ogre. Opening it up he read over the contents as fast as his vampire sight could, and becoming more and more depressed the more he read. Then he read that he has children "so this Koenma has found our children, am I able to see them," he asked.

"That is why I am here, the girl is staying in the ice village with the other women, however Koenma would like to ask if the boy, Hiei, could stay with you for three years at the least." The ogre seemed to be a bit on edge when referring to Hiei, but that was probably just Dracula's imagination, right?

"Of course, my son is welcomed here any time, and I will prepare a room for him myself," he said with determination. "Oh, before I forget, tell Koenma thank you for taking care of him for the time he has," and with that said Dracula turned back into his home closing the door. "Draculaura," he called, "could you come down here I have some news about Hina."

A rushing of feet could be heard coming from upstairs, soon came a little Petite, pale skinned vampire with twin pig-tails of pink and black. Her dress was a varied amount of pink, white, and black with pink lip gloss. "You mentioned Hina, have you found her, finally you can be together again," she said.

At this Dracula had a very sad expression, "I am sorry Draculaura, but I have just learned that Hina has passed." When Draculaura started to cry he hugged his daughter before saying, "Do not be to upset, all creatures have their own time and believe it or not I have some good news as well."

Pulling away to look at her father, Draculaura asked, "Really, what good news could you have to come out of such a tragedy?"

"Hina had twins, my twins, your brother and sister," he revealed sending her into a tantrum of squeals. When it finally died down he continued, "the younger one, a girl, is staying with her people, but the boy is going to stay with us for some time."

"I have siblings and I get to meet one of them," she said excitedly but then she stopped and had a thought. "Wait, what will we do about school, can he go to monster high if he is a demon," she asked with genuine concern.

"Do not worry, he is allowed to go to monster high, and yes they do take demons," Dracula said.

"How do you know they take demons, we never had a demon before," Draculaura asked curiously.

"I talked to headmistress Bloodgood when me and Hina first began to discuss a possible future with more children," he admitted with a nervous smile.

"Yay, so can I help to decorate his room," she asked while bashing her long eyelashes and made her cutest puppy eyes. What was the father to do, say no to his daughter with puppy eyes, all Dracula could do was nod.

* * *

 **Day of the Family Reunion**

Hiei was standing in front of a nice looking castle, it wasn't the biggest he had ever seen, but it wasn't the smallest either. The Four Saint Beasts castle was much larger than this, and Tarukane's compound also had weight behind it. The castle was quite big but not overly sized, Hiei was not impressed however. He chose to live a simple lifestyle, so the extra extravagance was not needed. Oddly enough however, he could only feel two energy signatures inside of the house.

Hiei stopped looking at the overly sized house and chose to approach the door and rung the doorbell. The chiming was heard and sounded too lord of the manner for his taste, and when the door finally opened he saw a man with glasses and fangs looking at him. "May I help you young man," the glasses wearing man asked.

"My name is Hiei and I am looking for Dracula," Hiei replied uninterestedly.

"My son, forgive my rudeness but I had no idea of what you looked like," the apparent Dracula said while rushing him up into a bone crushing hug.

"Put me down this instant you fool before I burn you to a crisp," he yelled to the vampire in irritation.

"Sorry, was that to much for a first greeting," Dracula asked sitting Hiei down.

"Very much to much," he simply said.

"Well come in to your new home and meet your sister," the vampire said ushering Hiei into the castle. "Draculaura Hiei is here, come meet your brother."

"Coming, just finished putting the finishing touches on his room," Hiei heard a cheery voice call out from upstairs. 'Great, I have another ferry girl as my sister, could my life get any worse.'

Finally getting down stairs Draculaura sees Hiei and immediately rushes to hug him the same way as her father. He just stands there and powers through the irritation that he felt, and boy did he feel irritated. After letting go and letting Hiei drop to his feet Draculaura smiles brightly and says, "welcome to your new home brother."

"Just call me Hiei," Hiei plainly said.

"Okay than, would you like to see your room," Dracula asked to which he just made a grunt of acknowledgment. They walked down a series of halls until they stopped in front of a black door, opening it showed a sight that caused Hiei to go wide eyed.

Inside the twenty by twenty room, sitting in the center on the right side, was a king sized bed with dark red sheets, and black bed posts. The walls were decorated with dark purple bats on a blood red background. A window was twenty feet from the door with a desk in front of the window, and a dresser to the left of that. A walk in closet waiting to be filled with clothes and a private bathroom was to his left.

"When you are ready, Draculaura and some of her friends can take you shopping for some new clothes," Dracula informed him.

"If I get any clothes they will be the same as what I have on, and that will be end of that discussion," Hiei plainly said with no emotion leaving no tone for arguing.

"Oh no, no brother of mine is going to wear anything other than...," Draculaura trailed off when she received a glare from Hiei that said to shut it. "On second thought, that looks good on you why don't we just get you more of that."

"I knew you would see things my way," he said in emotionless triumph.

"How wonderful, you just met and already you are acting like siblings," Dracula commented.

"Hn," he sounded in response, 'this is going to be troublesome,' he added mentally.

* * *

 **Author's note: I encourage you to review and if you have any ideas for what you think Hiei should do to please tell me. Any input is greatly welcomed, and if you have something negative to say, please feel free to do so.**


	2. I Hate Teenagers

**Demonic Monsters**

 **Chapter 2**

 **I Hate Teenagers**

Hiei was sitting in his room thinking about what he did to deserve being forced into going to school. Of course he knew he did a lot of bad things, but it was all justified to him. So he knew he didn't do anything without a purpose, but why did he have to put up with worthless teenagers.

He was brought out of his thoughts with a knock on his door, "Hiei, my friends are here so we can go to the maul."

'Great, and I thought my life couldn't get any worse,' he thought to himself. Making his way over to the door he opened it saying, "fine, but as I said, I wear what i wear so if you hope to change that, you will lose."

When he had the door fully opened, he saw five other teenage girls as well as two teenage boys with her. The girls were what appeared to be a Frankenstein's monster, a mummy, a werewolf, a zombie, and was that a humanoid dragon. The two boys were a werewolf, possibly related to the female werewolf, but Hiei didn't care. As well as a boy with snakes for hair, he briefly wondered what he would do if he were to cut them off.

"Hiei, these are my ghoul-friends Frankie, Cleo, Clawdeen, Ghoulia, and Jinafire," Draculaura introduced. "And this is Deuce and Clawd, and everyone, this is Hiei, my younger brother."

"Hi," Frankie said.

"Pleasure for you to meet me," Cleo had said.

"How you doing," Clawdeen said.

The zombie made moans and grunts as a greeting, not that Hiei cared how she spoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Jinafire stated with a bow.

"What's up dude," Deuce said with no manners at all.

"Hi, it's nice to finally meet you, Draculaura hasn't stopped being excited about having a brother since she found out," Clawd said with an outstretched hand.

Hiei just stood there with his hands in his pockets and impassive look on his face as they greeted him. "Hn," he grunted in response to each of their greetings and when Clawd outstretched his hand for a handshake, he thought he would have some fun. "You know, to my people, an outstretched hand is a symbol for a challenge for a fight to the death, are you challenging me?"

Clawd openly cringed and backed away from the man with his arms in defensive positions, "look man I am sorry I didn't know, I don't want a fight."

Hiei couldn't help the smirk that was plastered on his lips from the werewolf's timidness at his fun. "Hiei, that is not a nice trick to play on my Clawd," Draculaura scolded Hiei in a big sister way.

"So, this is your Clawd is it, and how did you know that wasn't the case, for all you know it could have been," he said with his smirk.

"Hina told all kinds of cultures in demon world and never said anything about a handshake being a challenge for a deathmatch," she said a little smugly.

"So, they know I am a demon, that makes this much less exciting, I had planned on messing with you some," Hiei said as he started to walk away.

The others followed him until they were out of the house and got into a long car. Hiei was reluctant to, since his speed was much faster and he didn't trust the vehicle. He did though, but only because he needed to keep tabs on these people, and make sure his sister 'that felt strange,' didn't reveal anything he didn't want them to know.

"Is it just me, or is he a little cute," he heard the she wolf whisper to her dragon friend.

"You do know that in the old legends of my people, demons were known to have very excellent hearing," the dragon commented making the she wolf blush.

"So, dude, what do you think of New Salem so far," Deuce asked the demon.

"Insignificant," was what Hiei's response was.

"Uh, care to elaborate on that dude," the gorgon said.

"It is one small town, on a small planet, in a big universe, and therefore it is insignificant," he responded.

"Dude has anyone ever told you that you are a major downer," Deuce asked rhetorically.

"Not since I skinned the last demon that told me that alive," Hiei said as everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. He just sat there with a impassive look on his face until he notice their stares and lied to them, "it was a joke."

"You do know that isn't a very funny joke do you," the one known as Cleo asked.

"That joke would have been funny if I was in demon world," he commented as he felt it would be more trouble than telling them he actually did have to do that at one point. He didn't feel like having a philosophical debate with children.

They soon arrived at this maul and Hiei found it to be pointlessly huge and had no real value to him. "So, where are we going first to get him out of those awful clothes," he heard Cleo remark from behind him.

He looked back and sent a look to Draculaura telling her to tell her friend to shut it. So she did, "actually, Hiei prefers his style than anything else so we are here only to see if they have it in stock or at all."

Everyone looked back to her stunned that she would allow that, and she could actually feel their minds racing over what she said. "No, we will need to change that look and you know this above everyone else," Cleo pushed as she made her way to Hiei and pulling him into the Maul with everyone following suit.

'Don't be mad at me, don't be mad at me,' Draculaura mentally said over and over again until Hiei couldn't take it anymore.

'I am not mad at you, but I will not let them dress me up either,' he told her through telepathy almost making her jump.

Cleo walked to every store and when she thought she found clothes that would good on him, he disappeared and wasn't found until they spotted him on the rafters taking a nap. The boys were looking amused at the display, mainly because it was not them in the predicament. The girls on the other hand were chasing Hiei down trying to get him to at least try on something other than his cloak.

As he was running away from the girls, he passed a store that he knew was not from this world. A demon store, in a maul of all places, now he had to see what was in there. The caught up to him just as he entered the store, and so they followed him in. The store reminded him of home, the smell was of blood, the sight was cold and rotten, and he loved it. He found the clothing section just as the girls entered the store and plugged their noses from the smell. "This is the shop I will shop from," he stated to them.

The ghouls were all forced to leave because of the smell, so they left Hiei in their to shop for himself. He came out with ten bags in total with a smirk that said, 'I win.' They was going to ask what was in the bags, but than Draculaura shot them a pleading look telling them to drop it.

"Is this all that we came here to do," Hiei asked out loud.

"Well, I thought we all could go out and find something to eat at the local food court," the green one said. Everyone else agreed while Hiei just grunted to signify that he heard her, but that was it. They made their way to the food court and got various foods from the concession. "Aren't you going to eat anything Hiei," Frankie asked the demon that had nothing in front of him.

Hiei couldn't help himself from having more fun like he did with wolf boy earlier, "sure, as soon as I find which human looks good enough to eat."

Hearing the comment made the whole group stop, except for Draculaura who was about to scold him, "Hiei, you don't have to joke with them that much."

"Wait, he was making another bad joke," Clawd said uncertain.

"Yes and no, demons usually do eat humans, human souls to be specific, but with Hiei being a half vampire, he can eat anything really," she said plainly.

"Wait, how do souls taste," Clawdeen asked the demon.

"They taste good to us demons, but to anyone else who isn't one would find the taste too bitter to eat," the demon said.

"So, are you hungry or not, you never did answer the question," Cleo asked annoyed.

"I a hungry, but I don't require nourishment at this time," Hiei said sternly.

"Wait, if you are hungry, why aren't you eating," Clawd asked worried for her friend's brother.

"I will answer in this way than, I want the food, but at this time I don't need the food," he said slowly so they could understand his logic.

They still didn't get it from the looks on their faces, only his sister could explain it to them, "he does what he needs as a way to focus on training to gain power and strength."

The looks of understanding was written on their faces, 'they understood that but not my explanation.'

"So, you are an athlete than," Clawd asked with a smirk. If he could get a demon on his scream team, then they could win every game without a single loss.

"I am a warrior, I do not do pathetic human sports," Hiei scoffed.

"It looks like someone is all rainbows and kittens," a voice came from behind the group. Turning around they saw three cat girls, one was orange, another was gray and white haired, the other was gray and black haired. "Well, well, I didn't realize you were cute," the orange haired one said with sly cast eyes.

"What do you want Toralei," Draculaura said with venom, Hiei was actually impressed that someone like her could have venom in her voice.

"I heard that you had a baby brother and I got curious," Toralei said.

"I didn't think he would be this cute though," the black headed one said.

"That is true Purrsephone my sister," the white headed one said.

"The one you two are referring to is a demon, so you know you can't have him," Toralei said. They pouted a little because they did think he was cute, "I don't know who you are but I run the school."

"I don't care, you are just another worthless fool to me," Hiei said bluntly. "I do not care if you consider yourself as a queen bee, if you cannot show me your power, I have no reason to listen to you."

"Wait what does he mean by that, because I was close to telling him the same thing," Cleo asked Draculaura.

"If you wish to have his respect, you need to be able to challenge him in combat," Draculaura said.

"You can't hit a girl, that is not cool dude," Deuce commented.

"A true warrior does not care what the gender is, only that they fight," Jinafire said.

"Do you wish to fight me to earn respect, or do you wish to leave us in peace before I just cut your head off and burn you to a crisp," Hiei said tiredly.

Toralei didn't say anything she just left and walked away from them, the ghouls were shocked while the dudes were looking at him like he was crazy. "I don't think you should have done that man," Clawd said.

"Why not, if she was annoying than I see no reason to tolerate her presence any more than needed," he said rationally.

"Because, chicks are hormonal at times man, and she will get revenge on you, it is only a matter of time," Deuce whispered to him so the other ghouls didn't hear.

"You know that I can hear what you just said right," Clawdeen said.

"If she wants revenge than she needs to train for it," Hiei said coldly.

Everyone remained silent until they were done eating and left the maul for home, or current residence for Hiei's case. The ghouls talked about various mundane things while the guys talked about this scream team they were on. "Do you guys want to go to the boovies tonight," Draculaura asked bringing him out of his thoughts.

Everyone else just agreed and talked about what boovie they wanted to see, until they got to him, and asked him what boovie he wished to see. "I don't care," he told them in an irritated tone, and added mentally 'I Hate Teenagers.'


	3. First Day of School Part 1

**Demonic Monsters**

 **Chapter 3**

 **First Day of School Part 1**

Hiei wanted to kill. That statement was never more true than at this exact moment. His sister, 'that is still weird,' and her friends all chose a vampire boovie to watch while he chose to sit in the rafters on the ceiling and listen to everyone else. Why did he want to kill so badly right now though, because after choosing the boovie, Draculaura kept on aggravating everyone with facts and other things that went against the boovie's plot. He also found it annoying how everyone was obsessing over an actor on screen who is clearly the same person. If they looked at the listing on the poster like he did than they would see only two names on there, not three like they might of guessed. He didn't want to kill them because they kept on talking during the boovie, he wanted to kill them all because they liked this overacting crap and wouldn't let him go to sleep.

Oh great, now they are all booing his sister and throwing things at her, but it is her fault for not thinking this might happen if she didn't shut up. Now they were walking out of the theater and he knew that they were going to start to yell at her and probably make the weakling cry. Hiei thought about saying something to them but decided against it because she should have thought more about what she was doing.

"Thanks for talking the whole time," a minator said sarcastically as he walked by.

"Make way, it's her royal fakeness," Toralei announced mockingly as she strutted by.

"Draculaura, you owe me a boovie," a werewolf with pink hair said as she walked by.

All the while Hiei was thinking, 'that was it,' he expected there to be yelling and tears. Not a few passive words while leaving, and that wasn't the best part, that was when she walked off their remarks like they were nothing and continued to complain about the actress. Maybe they were related after all. Apparently the boovie they just seen is popular but he still couldn't see why, and he doubted he ever would.

"The real story is so much more fangtastic. I should know, I did grow up in Transylvania, and at the vampire royal court no less," Draculaura bragged. "Hiei would have as well if daddy had met Hina sooner than what he had, but you know it was great. Hey, maybe we could visit some time and show you around."

"No," he said indifferently.

"How is it that there hasn't been a vampire queen for 400 years," a mechanical girl that joined their group at the boovie theater said trying to change the subject.

"After the last queen's reign ended, the search began for the next ghoul in line," Draculaura began as the group made their way back to their vehicle. "They used an ancient jewel, the vampire's heart, that was supposed to magically lead the way to the future queen. The search has gone on for 400 years, but they haven't found her."

"So the queen could be anybody, and anywhere," Clawdeen questioned.

"Yep, now wouldn't that make a much better boovie," the vampire asked rhetorically.

"Maybe you're secretly the queen, Draculaura," Clawd said as a joke as they finally arrived back at castle Dracula.

"That would be fun, but I don't think it is me, but who knows," she said with a giggle as they walked in with Hiei being last.

As Hiei walked through the door he looked at the group and thought about his day and the way it had progressed. The chase was fun, and the looks on their faces with his little jokes was even better than he thought it would be. The bad side was that boovie and how everyone was talking and arguing with each other over trivial things. Deciding not to dwell on the matter any further he decided to head for his room and sleep when the voice of his sister came in.

"Hiei, you could say goodbye to everyone, they did try to help you after all," she said trying to teach him some manners.

"Hn,"was his response before disappearing into his room upstairs.

Draculaura sighed as she wasn't getting anywhere with her brother and thought of what she could do. "Maybe we should try our luck with him tomorrow at school," Frankie suggested before she continued. "This was his first day here and who knows, he might just need to settle in before anything."

"I am afraid that it will just take too long and he will miss out on so much at Monster High," Draculaura told them.

"Well we will just have to put him in as many situations with monster interactions as possible," Cleo said with determination.

"Wouldn't that drive him away from us instead," she asked with concern.

"No, it is like a fearleading routine, repetition until perfection and what monster or demon can turn down you," Clawdeen encouraged.

"Well, I don't see how it can hurt more than it would help, lets make some plans," Draculaura said with hope. So they stayed up until they had to leave for their respective homes making plans on how to get Hiei to be more social.

* * *

 **The next day**

Hiei woke up with a good start, his back didn't actually ache from sleeping on a tree branch. Yet, he still didn't like it, no pain would mean he would eventually get soft, and that is something he could not allow. A knock on his door broke him from his thoughts, "Hiei, breakfast is ready and you should get ready for school." He recognized the voice belonging to his father, but he still couldn't tell if he liked the man or not regardless of how nice he seemed.

He got dressed in his normal everyday black pants, black shirt, and black cloak with a white collar. He thought about hiding his sword in his cloak, but decided that he wouldn't need such a thing at something as trivial as a school. He made his way down to the kitchen and found a good sized spread of food, for vegetarian vampires, he found that little fact the weirdest piece of information available.

"You are vegetarians," he simply stated and they knew what he meant.

"We don't believe that eating blood is the best course of action, we choose to primarily eat naturally grown vegetables for our nutrients," Dracula said.

"Hn," Hiei said in reply.

"Do you not approve of the way we live," Dracula asked his son.

"I am not the best person to ask approval of a person's life style," he said with disinterest. "I suggest we leave so we can make it to this school on time," Hiei suggested with an impassive face.

"You should eat something first, keep up your strength," Dracula said back. The demon just took an apple from a bowl and ate it before walking out the door with Draculaura at his side.

"So, how do you think you will do your first day of school," she asked with a smile as they got in her car.

"I will find it the same way I find everything else, pointless," Hiei said as he leaned back and closed his eyes to fall asleep. Draculaura just kept on driving until she reached the school and lead her brother to the office of Headless Headmistress Bloodgood.

"Welcome Hiei to Monster High, as the first demon student here there are a few rules that I would like to discuss with you," Bloodgood said with a smile. When he nodded she continued, "First, I know that during a demons lifetime, they are forced to do things such as take the lives of another. While I don't condone such behavior, I do understand the need to have done such. However, while you are here I ask for you not to mention that to anyone."

"I was already planning on keeping that to myself," he said disinterestedly.

"Good, now second, I should warn you that I have heard rumors about your skills with a blade, but you obviously know that you are not permitted to bring them on school grounds." He nodded to the question seeing as it was obvious, she continued, "good now for the third rule. If at any time you feel threatened by anything that is deemed life endangering, I am sorry to say that you cannot kill the thing that has threatened you, only subdue."

"That is troubling, but not out of the question, I will reign in on the power needed to defeat it then," Hiei said with a still disinterested look on his face.

"Good, now all students are given a icoffin so that they can keep in touch with each other, here is yours," Bloodgood said as she brought out a small coffin and gave it to him. "I already put your sister's number in there to save some time," she finished.

He looked at it for a moment before Draculaura stepped in and said, "all you have to do is press the green skull when my number pops up."

Hiei said nothing as he put the phone in his pocket and started to leave until the headmistress spoke to him again, "you forgot your schedule and locker information."

He walked back and grabbed his schedule and locker information for this school and walked out with his sister in tow. "What is your first class," she asked as they neared his locker. He looked at his schedule and it said it was a class called 'Mad Science' and showed it to her. For some reason she perked up and said, "you will love that class, you get to make things go boom."

He smirked and said, "I can already make things go boom," while she shook her head.

"Yes, well this is to be done with chemicals, but I have a different class so you will have to behave without me," Draculaura said as she began to show him to his class.

On their way they ran into the pink haired werewolf that said Draculaura owed her a boovie and someone with turquoise colored hair. The werewolf saw them and waved them over saying, "hey guys, what's up."

"I was just showing my brother to Mad Science before going to mine," she said with a smile.

"We were just on our way there as well, why don't we show him so you can get to class," the wolf said as the other girl looked away from the group and off into space.

"Sure, now Hiei be nice and don't let me find out you ran off somewhere and skipped your first day," Draculaura said.

"That would be counterproductive to why I am here," Hiei said as the two girls showed him where to go. He walked while he ignored the conversation the other two were having, he was too busy thinking about if there was anywhere he could go to be alone. Surely there was somewhere, he heard some people talk about catacombs, but he hated the underground and cramped spaces. He could ask his sister, 'that still feels weird,' but knew that she would question him on it and he didn't feel like going through that trouble. That left with only a few options, ask one of her friends and hope that they won't tell her, ask a stranger and hope they didn't talk to her enough to know to tell her, or look for a place on his own.

He chose to get some more information first, "how long have you and my sister been friends."

The two in question looked at him for a moment before the werewolf answered, "we aren't exactly friends with her. I am Clawdeens sister so she knows me, that is all, and Twyla here knows her because she is my friend."

"So if I were to ask if you knew of any place I could go so I could be alone, you wouldn't feel obligated to tell her anything," Hiei asked.

"Nope, but I don't know any spots like that, but I know that you do Twyla," the wolf smirked as she looked to her friend.

"I know of a few places Howleen, but I will only show you if you promise that you won't skip any classes to be alone. We already are viewed as only the little sisters to that group and we don't need any more speeches," Twyla said as she looked at the demon.

"As I said before, that would be counterproductive as to why I am here," he said as they walked through the door to what he assumed was the Mad Science class room.

"Oi, who are you supposed to be," yelled a fat man with a lab apron on with a bag mask over the top half of his face.

"I am the new student of the school," Hiei said as he didn't even blink at how loud the man was.

"What is your name and what type of monster are you," that man that Hiei also assumed was the teacher asked.

"Hiei Jaganshi, I am a demon and vampire hybrid," came the reply to the gasps of many other vampires in the room and the faint of others.

"That is unheard of and completely against vampire ethics," yelled one vampire student with glasses and top of the neck length purple and black hair.

"Then your vampire ethics sounds unimportant to other vampires with more sense than you have," Hiei replied with an uninterested look in his eyes before moving to his seat and closed his eyes.

"Why you little no name piece of filth, I have never been spoken to in that way," she said incredulously.

"Now you have, so shut up so the teacher can teach," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. Everyone looked at him shocked that he would say that to the resident vampire queen bee without a care.

She was about to yell at him again when the teacher was heard chuckling and only stopped when he saw that everyone turned to face him. "You don't know much about demons do you miss Fangtell," he asked to which she shook her head. "Demons are creatures that value strength above all else, the only way to gain their respect is to be just as or stronger than them. Also, just so you know, I know of no monster in all of history that has ever beaten a demon when it came to combat."

Now everyone was frightened of the new student, not only was he apparently powerful, but he didn't care about status. Now, they weren't scared of the student per say, they were scared of the fact that if Gory Fangtell couldn't get to him, than she would go after others. The only relief that they had right now was the fact that they were in a class room and not out in the hall.

The Mad Science class was about different chemicals and what they did when combined, and that was so boring to Hiei. He could have stayed home for this boring lecture, but that would defeat the purpose of coming and being a family with his father and half-sister. Class was now over and he had some time to kill before the next one, which was a class called Dead Languages with a mister Rotter.

"So, are you going to show me any place that I can be alone now or wait," he asked Twyla.

"I might as well do that now since I have nothing better to do," she said indifferently.

She lead the way to a door on the top floor and inside was a janitor's closet, but once inside she walked to the back wall and grabbed an invisible handle. Turning it found that a door opened up to an archway just big enough for a nine foot tall man to go through. On the other end of the archway was a balcony with a nice view of the sky as it shown a bright and green forest across the school yard. On either side of the balcony was twelve feet tall walls, and all of this with a nice purple tone to the stone of the building.

"This is a nice little spot," Hiei commented.

"It is one of the best, and I won't tell anyone where you are when you disappear from the face of the school while on break." Twyla said with a knowing look on her face as she motioned for the door, "we should get back."

He nodded and went with her out of the nice spot that was found for him to be alone. This was a good first day so far, but not without its troubles. That vampire girl will be a pain, his sister and her friends will be a pain. However he may have gained a few allies as well, but the day is still young. The Twyla girl however, she seems to be faking something, but who was he to judge or care?

* * *

 **Author's note: I am thinking of having a Hiei/Twyla as the ending pairing, but I would like any input from you on how you would find that. Or if you think that they should just form a friendship since they are both dark creatures.**


	4. First Day of School Part 2

**Demonic Monsters**

 **Chapter 4**

 **First Day of School Part 2**

For Hiei's next few classes, he had a class called home ick, and it sounded terrible. A theater class was after that, and he wanted to kill everyone in there, and it was getting worse by the second. In between classes, he visited the place he was showed by Twyla, and it was an impressive view.

Now was the time for lunch, and he was in that very spot while just lying on a stone wall. He decided that it might be interesting to see what his sister and her friends were saying so he used his Jagan to tune into their conversation.

"How are we going to get Hiei to open up more ghouls," Draculaura asked.

"We could make him participate in social gatherings," Cleo suggested.

"In village, when we had outcast that needed to join in things, we freeze him and force him to join," Abby added in.

"That may be left for a different demon, don't you think," Clawdeen asked.

"Hey ghouls, what's up," Howleen said as she walked over.

"We have just been trying to find a way to get Hiei to socialize more," Frankie said.

"I have an idea, we need to just make him one friend at first, then that will open the flood gates to more," Draculaura exclaimed happily.

"Yeah, but who could we get to befriend him," Cleo asked.

"I think we should try people his own age first," Frankie suggested as everyone looked to Howleen.

"Usually I would, but I don't know where he is so I can't help you there," she said.

"Why not, I asked if you could keep an eye on him," Draculaura said.

"You did, but all I know and all I want to know is that he is safe and not going to go off," Howleen told them with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well what about Twyla, she needs more friends," Cleo stated bluntly to the werewolf.

"I don't know if she would go for being his friend," she admitted to them.

"Why not," Clawdeen asked her.

"I am her only true friend, she views all of you as acquaintances, or relatives of a friend. She is too shy around others for anything else," Howleen stated bluntly.

"Could you at least ask her to try and make Hiei a friend as well, he really needs friends here," Draculaura pleaded.

"I guess I can try," she said as she finished her lunch and left to go ask Twyla.

Hiei heard everything, and he must say, the plan was clever, if he were anybody else that is. He just stayed there until lunch was over, or until Twyla found him and tried to befriend him. He looked at his schedule again and noticed that he had what is known as a free period after lunch. So he opted to just remain there and wait for the attempt at befriending, or for his next class. A few minutes later, the door opened and Twyla stepped through, and she looked a little annoyed.

"I know why you think I'm here, to befriend you so you will open up to others," she stated as she leaned on the railings.

"You mean you aren't going to try and befriend me, then why are you here," Hiei asked as he jumped down and eyed her. He walked to the wall and leaned against it while crossing his arms as he watched her.

"I am here to tell you what your sister is planning, but I have a feeling that you already know," Twyla said more to herself than to him.

"Yes I do, and it was a clever plan, and if I were anyone else it might work," he said casually.

"Not that clever to talk near the shadows though, that's how I listened in," she casually mentioned.

"So you also heard the part about them thinking your shy," Hiei stated curiously.

"You think I'm not shy," Twyla asked him, mainly because she had worked hard to develop that persona so people won't be compelled to come near her.

"I think that you hide something from them, you have the same look in your eyes as a seasoned warrior might have. However you do not appear to be a fighter," he pointed out to her while she looked at him with a blank look, and then a smirk on her lips while her eyes held nothing.

"How about this, so I can report back that I made some kind of connection with you, you tell me why you are here, I tell you why I have this look," she suggested to him. The way she said report though, and the smirk she had, it brought a smirk to his mouth as well.

"Fine, but you start the little exchange," Hiei said.

"Fine, I have this look because of my father and what my kind are, and no I am not as shy as everyone thinks. My kind's powers are to enter the shadows and someone's dreams, I can make it a nightmare, or I can turn it into bliss. Are you with me so far," Twyla asked him who looked like he was paying attention, but you never know.

"I am, you take people's dreams and make them bad or good," he stated to show that he was paying attention.

"Good, now my father wanted me to know the ways of the world, so I am not like the other ghouls. When my dream powers developed, he had me go into the dreams of war veterans of every war. I have seen wars from old aged vets, immortal warriors, a few low level demons that fought in a few skirmishes in secret. I have the eyes of a seasoned warrior because I have seen every war known to man through the eyes of the people that lived through them," Twyla explained to him.

"That does explain how your reactions and expressions are more sensible than the others," Hiei commented bluntly.

"I guess that is close to your form of a compliment so thank you for that," she said.

"Just stating that you seem to be of a higher state of sense than the others in this school," he reasoned.

"Still, now is your turn in telling me why you are here, and I have a feeling it is not to reunite with a long lost sister," Twyla surmised.

"I am here because I am a criminal, I stole an artifact and used it to try and make the search to find my other sister easier. I was captured and as punishment I was given a form of what could be called community service. Recently, the government of spirit world, where I am employed you could say, has found my father, Dracula. I am here mainly as a political pawn to bridge a gap between monsters and spiritual beings like demons and grim reapers. Does that answer your question," Hiei asked her.

"Yes it does, I don't think that you need a friend though, what you need is a new purpose in life," she stated bluntly.

"What is it that you mean by that," he asked her while opening his eyes that he closed during his explanation.

"I mean, you found your other sister I assume," Twyla asked getting a nod in confirmation so she could continue. "That was your goal, but now that it is done with, you don't have a new goal, a purpose, a reason for your existence. I could be wrong and you could have a reason you are keeping to yourself, and in which case I won't pry."

"Good, because it is none of your concern, is there anything else you wished to inform me about my sister and her plans," Hiei asked the boogie monster.

"No, but she did say something about trying to get you to join her in seeing that vampire boovie during your break with those that haven't seen it yet," she mentioned to him.

"That is going to be more trouble than it's worth with arguments that I have been hearing in regards to an actor," he commented.

"Wait, actor, do you mean actors because I have heard those arguments as well and they are of two different people," Twyla said while looking at him, a little shocked he paid attention.

"Two different characters, yes, but when I was leaving that horrid experience I saw the names of the two that were played as the male leads. Beside was a single name, not two, but one. If those fools that kept arguing about such trivial things could see that, I would have some entertainment for a moment seeing their faces about how dumb they looked," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Are you going to wait and see if they figure it out on their own, or are you going to tell them," she asked with her own smirk.

"Why should I tell the fools, they are the ones that need to pay attention," he reasoned.

"Can't argue that, so is there anything else you wish to know in regards to anything," Twyla asked him while looking over at the view.

"Nothing at all, you can go and make your report to my sister and her friends, or you can do whatever, I don't care," Hiei said as he jumped up and sat on the wall.

"Sure, just be sure not to miss your classes, she would kill me if she found out," she said as she left his spot and went to tell Draculaura.

He didn't say anything and just laid there until time for his next class, and when the break was over he went to his locker to get his material for it. He then saw that the vampire snob from before was teasing his sister, 'that is still weird.' Hiei wanted to let her solve her own problems, but his honor code just wouldn't let him do so. When Toralei also entered the conflict with her teasing and that made this a disadvantage in numbers, so with a sigh, he entered the conflict.

"Step away from her before you know what it is like to fight a demon," Hiei said as the two in question turned to look at him.

"What's it to you short dork demon," Toralei hissed.

"She is my sister, so family honor dictates that, as a warrior, I come to her aid when those who threaten her health is present," he said.

"What do you mean threaten her health, we weren't doing anything to her health," Gory told him, still annoyed about what happened this morning.

"I do believe you are mistaken, both of your stenches can easily poison her to the point of death," Hiei said with a smirk as they became furious.

"You think just because we can't fight you on even ground that we can't get to you other ways. Well you have another thing coming if you do," Toralei threatened.

"I would like to see you try a pathetic teenage prank on someone more advanced in such pathetic ways of thinking," he mocked again.

"We will make your life a living hell demon, and Draculaura you'll be queen when trolls fly," Gory mocked before turning into a bat and flying off while Toralei just meowed and left as well.

Draculaura's other friends came and before they could talk to the demon, he left for his final class of the day, history. The class wasn't a bad one, he figured that he could at least learn a few new strategies for fighting. With that class over, Hiei just walked back to his locker to get his stuff for the ride home.

He was walking out the front door when he heard, "Hiei, look out below," and was crashed into by an all too familiar woman.

"What are you doing here, woman," Hiei growled out to her as he was getting up from the ground.

She was about to say something when someone else made their presence known. "I saw what happened, but who was the girl on the or that crashed into you," Draculaura asked.

"Hi, Botan is my name, I am the pilot of the river Styx and I ferry souls to spirit world," Botan introduced herself.

"Hi, I am Draculaura, the one you crashed into was my brother, Hiei," she said obliviously.

"She knows who I am, she is an annoyance that nobody can get rid of," Hiei said as he stood there.

"Hiei, you shouldn't speak that way about people, especially if they are right in front of you," Botan said to him in a big sister way.

"Will you just tell me why you are here already so I can make my way to my dwelling," he said indifferently.

"You must have gotten a dulled memory from staying here, I am here because of the Dark Tournament that you are supposed to be fighting in," she reminded him.

"I haven't forgotten, so does that mean that I will be gone for a week than," Hiei asked hoping it would be yes.

"Yes it is, I am here to inform your headmistress about it and I have already informed your father so we will leave after I inform your principal," Botan told him.

I will show you wear it is," Draculaura said as she showed her where the office was. On the way she asked, "how long have you known my little brother?"

"Not too long, but I didn't think he would have any more relatives other than Yukina, but you said little brother. Does that mean you are seventeen or something," she asked her back.

"I am actually sixteen hundred years old, and I am a vampire so we don't age the same rate others do," she replied as they reached the office.

"That is interesting, I will talk with her, you two can say your goodbyes because will have to leave straight after this if we want to make it on time," Botan said as she walked in.

"So, you will be gone for only a week right," Draculaura asked her brother nervously.

"Yes, so don't go doing anything stupid while I am gone," Hiei said bluntly.

"I should be telling you that little brother," she defended.

"Yes, but out of the both of us, I am the warrior, and I am the one that will be going to a kill or be killed tournament," he stated.

"I hope you make it back, I just found out that I lost a mother figure, I couldn't stand if I lost a brother so soon after finding one," Draculaura stated.

"I have no intention of dying, I actually intend to have fun with this thing, it will be fun to put my skills to the test," Hiei said with a smirk.

"Sup Draculaura, Hiei, what you doing outside of Bloodgoods office," Clawdeen said as she and the rest came by.

"Hiei has to go somewhere and fight in a tournament for a week so he will be gone for a bit. One of the representatives of his team is talking with Bloodgood to inform her that he will leave for a week," Draculaura said flawlessly.

"I never got why boys thought beating each other up was so much fun," Cleo commented.

"Alright Hiei, all is set for you to leave for the week, but when you get back, you will have a lot of homework to do so we need to hurry," Botan said as she burst through the door.

"Fine," was all he said as they hopped on her or and they both flew off and headed for the meeting point for the tournament.


	5. Back to Teenage Fools

**Demonic Monsters**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Back to Teenage Fools**

It has now been one week since Hiei left with Botan for the Dark Tournament, and he was now returning from it as a champion without a prize. Other than his new Dragon of the Darkness Flame tattoo that he kept wrapped up on his arm, he didn't really get anything new. His only comfort was that the rest of the team didn't know about what Hiei was doing at this moment, or where he was going.

Hiei walked through the door to his current place of residence with the key he had been given. 'Amazing this thing didn't get destroyed in all those fights,' he thought as he walked in and saw that nobody was there to greet him. He walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the freezing box that kept the food and drinks cool.

He opened it up and read the contents, "Hiei, dad is on a business trip to Antarctica and won't be back for six months so we have the house to ourselves. I have been chosen as the vampire queen so I am going to Transylvania for my coronation and won't be back when you arrive. Be sure to go to school and be good, and don't worry, I kept your business your own and didn't say that you would be killing. Bloodgood is the only other person that knows about what went on at the tournament, love Draculaura."

"That explains why nobody is talking and being foolish," Hiei commented out loud. He put the note down and saw that he arrived thirty minutes before school began that day.

He walked out the door and left for school, and with all the fighting that he had to do, these next few days of school might actually be relaxing for a change. He speed down the road towards the school and got there in record time when compared to Draculaura's time. When he got there, he noticed that everyone was heading towards one room that was set up like a courtroom.

"Hey dude, glad you made it back," the voice of Clawd sounded from behind the demon, who turned and saw him, Deuce, and a fish-man he hasn't seen before.

"Obviously, what has been going on here since I have been gone," Hiei asked with his standard stoic and indifferent tone.

"First off, Draculaura isn't the vampire queen, she was being used as a figurehead to ensure vampire supremacy over all other monsters. Second is that her, Cleo, Clawdeen, Hoodude, and Robecca are trying to find the real vampire queen. Third and finally is that the debate over which dudes are better looking has gotten so out of hand that they made this thing they called cute court," the wolf replied back as they walked into the courtroom.

"All rise, the honorable judge Twyla is presiding," Many called out to everyone.

Twyla hit her gavel and Spectra came into the view of everyone and said, "cute court is now in session, each side will now make a case for their hunk."

"Your honor, Alucard's adorable face and great smile makes him clearly the cuter monster," Howleen defends first.

Toralei scoffs and says, "If you want purr-fect face, you just have to look at Edweird, pale skin, blue eyes."

"Objection, the boovie is black and white, you don't know the color," she yelled out in logic.

"And you wouldn't know cute if it bit you on the neck," the werecat argued back.

Then there was an uproar of various voices defending their hunk as Twyla banged on her gavel with disinterest because she knew the results. She looked up and noticed that Hiei was back and tried think out to him, 'this is getting to annoying. Can I just call you down so you can tell them why they are being foolish so I can leave already.'

'That may be the only way for us to finish this pathetic debate with a decent amount of brain cells,' he thought back as he gave a subtle nod for her to call him down.

"Order to the court," Twyla shouted out as everyone fell silent as a graveyard. The normal kind, not the one in monster high with the parties. "I call an unbiased opinion beyond my own, I call the little brother of Draculaura, Hiei Jaganshi to the table."

He calmly walked down the isles and stood in front of everyone as he began to talk, "after the boovie, I was able to get a look at the credits. During the cast portion of it, I saw the names of the two male lead roles on the screen. Do any of you know the names of the two actors who portrayed the two characters?"

"We aren't talking about the actors, we are talking about which is cuter," Toralei hissed out at the demon.

"You should pay attention to details such as those, because this debate is a mute point. There is not two actors who played them, there is only one actor and he played both the pathetic roles," Hiei pointed out with the same look of disinterest on his face.

"Impossible, why should we believe anything you have to say demon," she sneered out again.

"I don't care if you don't believe me, if you wish to know then ask the zombie about their faces and have her use her science," he stated bluntly.

Ghoulia did her science thing and typed on the computer as everyone waited with anticipation for the case to be solved. When she was done, she turned the computer around to reveal that they were indeed the same person.

"In the case of Alucard versus Edweird, I find that you can't judge a bat by its wings," Twyla announced, and with that put an end to this silly debate.

"That was the dumbest debate that I have ever helped put a stop to," Hiei commented as he walked over to the boogie monster and everyone filed out.

"So you helped to also stop dumb arguments as well," Twyla said as she came up behind him with the help of shadows.

"Not as dumb as this one where I think I lost some brain cells," he said as he overheard something about a Veronica Von Vamp and a Elisabat.

"I know what you are thinking, and yes it has something to do with your sister," the voice of the boogie monster said.

"If she got herself into the mess, then she can get herself out," Hiei said as he knew what she was thinking he thought.

"That is a little contradictory to what you said last week," Twyla commented.

"It Isn't, that was when two school imbeciles couldn't take a joke, and this is because I have been through enough this week," he said as the bell rung for his first class. "If I am not mistaken, this is the mad science lab Isn't it, I guess I don't need to leave."

They went through the rest of the day doing the same routine as they did the first day. "Hiei Jaganshi, please report to my office immediately," he heard the voice of Bloodgood on the loudspeaker call his name just as the last class ended.

He made his way to her office to see what it is that she needed, and so he just went right in without knocking when he arrived and asked, "what do you need?"

"First off, you should knock, even if I call you here, it is only polite to knock before entering anywhere. Second, I wanted to inform you that your sister has found the vampire queen and has asked that you and the rest of monster high be apart of the red carpet premiere. Would you like to attend the festivities," Bloodgood asked him plainly.

"You called me hear just to tell me that," Hiei asked her with a curious yet furious gaze.

"Yes, and to give you all of the homework and assignments that you missed out on because you were having too much fun killing," she said sarcastically. She brought out a large binder with all of his missed school work in it, and I mean huge, thick binder.

"Hn," was all he said as he took the binder, which was surprisingly heavy, and attempted to leave.

"You never answered the question about if you wanted to attend the premiere," Bloodgood mentioned as he was almost to the door.

"I have no use to attend such trivial things, I need to complete this school work anyway so I doubt I have the time," Hiei said as he left the office and made his way to the nearest exit so he could get home. Just as he was about to step outside, he realized something, he didn't know the answers to any questions on these papers.

"I can't just put anything down, not with that new rule that the toddler put in," he said to himself as he thought back to during the tournament.

* * *

 **Flashback**

After the first day of the tournament was over and his team won it, Hiei decided to go for a walk and try to ease the pain in his right arm by any means necessary. He walked close to a cliff when he heard Koenma right behind him in his teenage form saying, "I hear you are going to Monster High for your mission."

Hiei turned back to the man and just looked at him with disinterest saying, "not by choice, but yes I am going to that dreadful school."

"Since you are going to a school, I think you need some extra motivation to do well there," Koenma said while crossing his arms.

"Trust me, I am plenty motivated to return to my home in demon world," he said as he looked out over the ocean, and trying to fight the pain in his arm.

"I thought you would say that, but I thought that you could have some extra in case you ever thought that returning home wasn't enough for you. If you can get at least a 3.5 grade point average, then I will hand you 'chapter black' myself," he said as he saw Hiei turn to him in utter shock.

"Spirit world wouldn't part with that just to ensure that I get a good education," Hiei pointed out as he scowled.

"As you have so eloquently put it, you are being used as a political pawn to help bridge a gap that has been up for too long between us and monsters. We in spirit world have decided that in order to ensure that the bridge is stable, any and all methods and arrangements must be made," Koenma said as he started to walk away from the demon.

* * *

 **Present**

Hiei knew what he had to do in order to complete these assignments, and he hated to think that he would actually have to interact with anyone for this. He activated his Jagan and found who he was looking for at her locker about to head home and study herself.

He walked back inside and found her closing her locker and decided to just go ahead and ask through telepathy since he didn't have much choice. 'Twyla, are you able to provide assistance with the materials we covered in the classes that I missed?"

Said girl looked over to where Hiei was and saw how it really hurt his pride to ask for help, so she nodded yes.

'Good, would you prefer to work at my spot within the school, or do you wish to head to your home to do so,' he asked back.

'Head to your spot, I will get my textbooks and let my dad know that I am helping a friend with school,' Twyla thought to him as she opened her locker again.

Hiei said nothing as he walked to the designated place to meet in order to receive the assistance that was required to get a good grade on the homework. When he got there, he didn't have to wait long before she arrived and began to help him do the missed assignments in mad science, dead languages, and history.

When they were finally done with everything and Hiei got a good grasp of everything, Twyla asked him a question. "Why are you suddenly so interested in actually passing the class?"

Hiei thought about telling her it was none of her business, but he still needed some allies for various scenarios that he thought had good chances of coming to pass. "The leader of spirit world has offered me a deal if I succeed in this school, and I intend to win the prize at the end."

"Are you going to tell me, or are you going to tell me it is none of my business," she commented dryly.

"Actually, I will tell you, just so I can see your face when you learn about the prize and what it contains. The prize is a tape called 'chapter black', and on it is the entire outline of all of humanities darkness. Every dark act committed in all of humanities recorded history is on that tape," Hiei said with a smirk on his face. He was not disappointed with her face, she looked horrified that a tape like that actually existed, and then her face became blank.

"Why would you want something like that, an excuse to do whatever you like to humans and get away with it, right," Twyla asked thinking she already knew the answer.

"Actually that is not the case, I simply wish to posses it because I simply wish to actually know of all the dark acts that humans have committed," he said as he stood from his laying position.

"That seems like a waste to me, but I won't pry anymore than what I have on the subject," she said as she also stood. "Are you going to the premiere or are you going home, because if you aren't going, I missed dinner because of you."

"What are you babbling on about woman," Hiei asked looking over his shoulder to her.

"You are going to buy me dinner as payment for me helping you with your work," Twyla said with a smirk as she walked to the door.

"Fine, but after that the debt will be paid," he stated as he walked with her out the door and proceeded to walk to a place that sold food to pay his debt.

The place they found was a nice little no name restaurant for both humans and monsters that was stuck between a taxidermist and, ironically enough, a xxx book store.(A/N: if you were wondering, yes I got that from the How I Met Your Mother episode Best Burger in New York) They went in and ordered a burger each while Twyla asked Hiei, "what was it like to fight in the Dark Tournament?"

That kind of through him off guard because nobody ever asked him about those things, and certainly not during a dinner, and mainly because nobody could stomach the tales. So with nothing better to do with his time as he waited for the food to arrive, he sat there and told her about everything that happened in the tournament.

"So you just go through life looking for the next tough fight, that sounds like a fangtastic adventure," Twyla commented with wonder in her eyes.

"You actually like the fact that I have a blood-lust and like to fight for absolutely nothing but myself," he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It isn't that I like it, but it's the fact that even though I saw the memories of all the wars of humanity. I kind of developed this kind of hope that I could one day become a good fighter myself," she said in a much sadder tone.

"Why can't you become one, I developed my skills over time and training, why can't you," Hiei asked as their burgers finally came.

"I have the techniques for various combat styles and tactics down thanks to the memories and a little help from my powers. However, I need more training if I want to be a good fighter, and yes that means I have to find a teacher to learn from," Twyla said with a bit of determination.

"So you actually would have liked to go to the Dark Tournament if you had been given a ticket or invited to compete," he questioned as he took a bite from the burger and found that it was good.

"Yes I would have, except for the competing, I don't think I can defeat a demon at my level, or any level I can ever achieve," she said as she also started to eat.

"True," was all he said as he finished eating, as well as Twyla since they both were fighters and ate quickly. Hiei paid for their meals and left the restaurant and started to head to his house before he was stopped by a beeping sound from his pocket. Looking through it found his icoffin beeping with a picture of Draculaura and her number, remembering to press the green he did and regretted it.

"Where have you been, I've been worried sick because you weren't here when I got home not long ago and I thought you would be here as well. You were supposed to have been back from school by now and the premiere is over, where are you," she ranted on with actual worry.

Hiei thought about just hanging up, but figured he better just tell her to save the lecture that was coming. "I decided to stay at school to do my homework, which took longer than I thought it would, and after I decided to get food."

"And you couldn't have called to tell me this because," Draculaura left the question open so he could tell her.

"Because I don't know how to make calls on this device, you told me to press green when you number pops up so I did, but you never told me how to make calls," he said calmly.

"Sorry, forgot that demons don't use phones, well just be safe and get home soon, by brother," and with that said she hung up the phone.

Not hearing anything on the other end anymore, he just put it in his pocket and started to walk to his dwelling. Twyla was following him so he asked, "why are you following me?"

"I'm not, this is the route to my house as well, your house and mine are close to each others," she said as she looked ahead and kept walking.


	6. Freaky Fusions

**Demonic Monsters**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Freaky Fusions**

It has now been three months since Hiei first started school at Monster High, and in that time only two things have changed since then. He has told his sister one personal thing about himself, and that was mainly to get her to leave him alone by telling her that he likes ice cream. He also befriended Twyla's best friend known as Howleen, and this made his full list of friends be comprised of a demon, a boogey monster, and a werewolf.

Twyla had also told Howleen her secret, that she had seen the full experience of what war was like from veterans of those wars. Hiei was there when she was told, and the look on her face was actually funny enough to make him let loose a dark chuckle.

Hiei and his two friends are currently eating lunch at the spot Twyla had first shown Hiei, the two ghouls had dubbed it 'The Spot'. Usually he wouldn't be eating lunch with them and just be listening in, making a comment, or actually participating in the discussion with only minimal disgust in the subject matter. The only reason that he is eating lunch with them right now is because it was simply time for him to eat in order to keep up his strength.

Twyla and Howleen were currently eating and discussing something about some four new transfer students that would be coming next week. "I heard that they are hybrid monsters, monsters from two separate scaritages," Howleen commented.

"That is way different from Hiei then, you have one monster scaritage and the other half is demon," Twyla offhandedly commented.

"Hn," Hiei sounded in response as he took a bite out of a stake he was eating like it would fade away from existence if he didn't eat it fast.

"They don't look friendly though, I heard they have to go to new schools a lot for some reason," Howleen informed them.

"They could just get picked on a lot from those that care about having only one scaritage," Twyla suggested.

"That could be very true, hard to tell since they never talk to anybody else and stay in their own little group," Howleen said.

"You mean kind of like how it's just you, me, and Hiei," she asked.

"They have their reasons, just like we have ours," Hiei stated after finishing his meal.

"True, but our criteria for the group is mostly determined by who isn't a fool, which is most monsters," Twyla stated with a chuckle.

"True, but you let me in, and I'm probably the biggest fool in the school," Howleen said with a smile.

"Wrong, the biggest fool would have to be that mummy that thinks everything is hers because of her old royal blood that died out centuries ago," Hiei spoke plainly.

"Cleo is selfish, but she can be selfless when she wants to be, which is never by the way," Twyla commented as they all laughed or in Hiei's case, darkly chuckled.

Without another word, Hiei leaped on top of the wall and laid down to take a nap as though it were his old tree back in japan. Twyla and Howleen continued to talk as they did whenever lunch was over and he was sleeping until their break from school was over and they had to go back.

Hiei was almost asleep when he heard an old annoying voice shouting, "look out below," before crashing into the roof of the spot.

The trio looked on to see someone they all knew as Botan of spirit world, otherwise known as the grim reaper. "What do you want woman, I am busy with not being near you fools," Hiei said in boredom.

"No time for the usual pleasantries Hiei, I need you to come with me right now, Yusuke has been kidnapped by a human," Botan said in a rushed panic.

"You mean the winner of the dark tournament got kidnapped by a normy, that must be quite embarrassing," Twyla commented and making Botan turn to face the two of them.

"Oh, I didn't see you girls there, my name is Botan pilot of the river Styx and Hiei's apparent fetcher," she introduced.

"Why should I do something about the detective being kidnapped when you can just have Kurama or the fool Kuwabara do something," Hiei asked.

"There was a note that went along with the kidnapping, it says that all of team Urameshi from the dark tournament are to meet with the kidnappers," Botan informed.

"Why should I care if he dies when I am content with staying here by myself with none of those fools to disturb me," he countered.

"Because if you do, I'll see if I can get Koenma to release some of your restrictions from you," she offered while placing her hands on her hips.

"Do you really think that he would listen to a mere fairy girl," he asked.

"I am his top fairy girl and the only one who can persuade him to do anything if given the right incentive and black mail," Botan informed.

"That's quite evil of you, but if you can deliver, then I will go with you," Hiei said before he jumped down from the wall and turned to his friend's. "Tell Draculaura and Bloodgood what happened and that I will be gone for an undetermined amount of time," with that he hopped on Botan's ore and left for Japan.

"Do you think he will be safe, or do you think we should prepare a memorial, just in case," Howleen asked.

"Not funny, but I am sure he will be fine, just need to have faith in his skill and power," Twyla assured her.

"Are you saying that for both of us, or for yourself more than anything," the wolf commented.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," the boogey monster defended as she turned from her friend and faced where Hiei left with her arms crossed.

"I see the way you look at him, it's the same way that I look at Romulus, but more intense. Like it's deeper than a crush, but not as far as in love, but I don't know what else to call it," Howleen told her friend.

"It's probably nothing more than a crush on the first person to call me out on my 'shyness' so don't worry about it," Twyla told her friend with air quotes around shyness.

"I still feel bad about not being able to tell that about you," she stated.

"Don't feel to bad, apparently I was just that good of an actress," she commented with a smirk.

"Don't joke about this, I have a smart mouth, but you need to watch out for Hiei and if he even has those feelings," Howleen suggested.

"I know, but as I said it's probably nothing more than a crush so let's go in and before we are late to class," Twyla said before the bell rung and signifying that their break from school was over.

* * *

 **After Chapter Black Saga**

Hiei was fine with coming back to school, but after he destroyed his reason for doing well in school, he might not keep up with the work. You can never tell though, but for now, he was on his way to school after he just got back. He was told by Koenma that even if the toddler wasn't in power anymore, it may still be a good idea to hide out with his monster side of things.

As Hiei was walking to school, he noticed his sister's friends hanging out by the front door, but they were way different than what he remembered. Draculaura and the robot Robecca had fused together to create a robot vampire. His sister's friends, Lagoona and Jennafire fused and became a water type of dragon that could breathe fire if her burping flames was anything to go by. Clawdeen and a plant monster known as Venus fused to create a werewolf plant ghoul, and that was probably the strangest thing to Hiei. Cleo and Toralei fused to create a mummy cat creature that he could already tell that it was going to get on his nerves.

Dracubecca was the first to notice that her brother returned from his trip and tried to run to him, but wound up using mist to skate uncontrollably his way. "Watch out," she warned as she drew closer to Hiei who simply lifted his left eyebrow in question before he caught the girl and lifted her up by the back of one of her wings.

"What in the hell happened to you, and why are you now a robot vampire Draculaura," Hiei asked his sister.

"How I got like this is a secret between those involved and me, but you should know that we are trying to fix it," Dracubecca said in Draculaura's voice.

"You should also know that Draculaura was very concerned when she heard that you left to help your friend without telling anyone," Dracubecca said again but with Robecca's voice.

"First of all, you aren't doing a good job in fixing the issue, and second I assume that both personalities are in there instead of just one fused personality," Hiei guessed as the rest of the ghouls walked up to them.

"Yes, now can you put her down now, you are the younger one and not the older one so you can't do that," Clawvenus said in Clawdeens voice.

He dropped his sister and said, "regardless, I will be catching up on what was missed since I have been gone," and so he left and headed inside.

"Your brother is not a people person, even after he now has two friends," Cleolei said in Cleo's voice.

"I know right, I say we prank him while we have the chance," Cleolei said with Toralei's voice while licking her paw and causing an argument before the hybrids showed up.

Inside we find Hiei walking into Bloodgood's office and saying, "I need the assignments I missed while helping with spirit world issues."

"I have them, but do try and inform me ahead of time on the issue before you skip the rest of class," Bloodgood said rather than just telling him to knock before entering, knowing it would be useless.

"This was an unexpected emergency," Hiei said before taking the folder of assignments missed and left for class.

On the way, he saw a guy that resembled Frankie walk through a hallway and stole a kids coffin tablet. He thought it was none of his business so he decided not to stop him, what could be the harm in not catching a thief with no energy to do harm to the demon.

He walked into class and saw his friends talking and so he walked over to them. Twyla was the first to see him and therefore the first to speak, "how was the trip and what power did you get this time?"

"How did you know I got a power boost," Hiei asked as he set beside her on the back row of long desks.

"Last time you came back you had the dragon of the darkness flame, so I guessed that with this time you got something new as well," she reasoned.

"You guessed correctly about something new, but that was only my power level is now that of the highest of A class demons," he informed.

"Wonderful, now you can destroy even more of us if we piss you off enough," Howleen sarcastically said.

"Yes, but I prefer my meals to be less chewy and more sweet, to bad there are no monsters like that," Hiei shot back with a smirk.

"You seen your sister and her friends yet, or do you want to wait until after that travesty the school calls a play tonight," Twyla asked.

"I already met them, I would like to know how she got that way, but as long as she is not in any immediate danger I don't feel like interfering," he said as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back to seemingly take a nap. The other two knew that he wasn't asleep, he did this as a way to focus on what was being said around him and on the lecture of the class.

The class started and it didn't take long for the next class to come and go just like the rest of them. After school was the play, and as they waited, Hiei, Twyla, and Howleen felt as if something bad was going to happen at any moment.

That moment was confirmed as the play started with Frankie, "For 200 years, our great school has," and that was when a monster punched its way through the floor and many of the students ran away screaming.

Hiei sighed and said, "I knew that something troublesome was going to happen, Twyla, use the shadows to get you and Howleen to safety while I help my sister."

He left without looking back to see if his orders were even followed as he rushed out and showed up behind his sister just as she said something about a time teleporter lens. "You have got to be kidding me, you time traveled, do you have any idea how foolish that was," he asked as he glared at his robot vampire of a sister.

The guy that he saw stealing a tablet from a kid showed up at that point and said, "Just stop rampaging for a second."

"Sparky, you followed us through the time portal just so you could build that," Frankie asked the monster's creator known as Sparky.

"You say that like it's a bad thing, it's ok, there's just something wrong with his programming and I can fix it, I think," Sparky said nervously.

"This is a bad thing, nobody do anything that could set it off while I destroy it," Hiei said as he held his fist up and it ignited in flames.

"Oh, this is totally going on the fearbook profile," Cleolei said in Toralei's voice before she flashed a picture that made the monster angry.

"What did I just say you fool," he said before the monster reached in and lifted Cleolei up with his giant hand with both ghouls in the body yelling for it to put them down.

The monster decided it was missing something so it also decided to use the time lens and absorb Cleolei and when it was done, you could see them in there saying, "gross, let us out of here."

"Alright, that I did not see coming," Sparky commented as the monster roared and electronic roar and ran away.

"That thing just absorbed my friends," Frankie said in a panic as she pointed towards the monster.

Sparky turned to the group and said, "oh, he must realize that something is missing and is trying to replace it."

That started a small heartfelt discussion that made Hiei want to puke, and by the time it was over, he just wanted to kill the damn thing so he wasn't so board. Oh look, the discussion is over, now Sparky stands up and says, "I brought the construction to life with electricity, I suppose a large enough blast of energy of an opposing polarity might stop it." The zombie groaned something that Hiei didn't understand, but the scientist obviously did because it got him to reply. "Yes, Hexicia's recharge chamber, that could work, but we have to lead him down to my lab in the catacombs."

"Alright then, you and sparky head down to the lab and prep the charging chamber, the rest of us will figure out a way to lead the thing down to the catacombs," Frankie ordered as Sparky and Ghoulia ran to the catacombs.

Normally Hiei would just destroy the thing completely, but the fact that the time lens is needed means he will have to follow through with the plan of the others.

He and the others arrived in time to see the monster about to leave the school, so Hiei decided to use his fire to set up a barrier and redirect him to the desired path. He stood amongst the flames so the monster thought it was Lagoonafire and Dracubecca, and because of this he absorbed them as well.

"Ok, how do we get that thing to go to the catacombs, because I don't think asking nicely is an option," Clawdeen said.

"Got an idea, everybody meet me at the door to the catacombs in the hallway," Frankie said as they all left to wait for her.

Hiei and Clawvenus was the only ones that arrived at the hallway as they waited for the monster. They didn't have to wait but thirty seconds before Frankie and the hybrids came flying in and Clawvenus to say in Clawdeen's voice, "over here, over here."

They ran into the room before Sparky asked, "did you get him to follow you," and the monster came crashing inside the lab and jumped to the center.

Clawvenus said in Venus's voice, "I think it's time for some divine intervention," before vines sprung up from the ground and tied the monster in the vines. It had all it's limbs bound, but the chest was still active as it moved the mirror to absorb Clawvenus as well.

"No, we have to hurry," Frankie yelled as two of the flying hybrids moved to attach cords to the monster, before Frankie yelled, "do it, now."

Ghoulia moans something and a large electrical charge rushes the monster, but the amount doesn't seem to be enough as Sparky says, "it is not enough."

The monster rips the cords from the machine and ruins the plan as Frankie's emotions run high and walks up saying, "no, how could you do this, those are my friends. You took my friends from me, the ones that I love, do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

Green electricity starts to spark all around her as the only male hybrid explains what it is, "I've seen that before, it's her spark." Frankie takes out her bolts and buts them on the opposite sides of her neck and picks up the wires from the ruined plan.

"Give me back my friends," Frankie tell the monster before shoving the wire into her neck bolts and sends the green energy into the monster and forcing it to roar in agony.

"I don't understand, it's just electricity," Sparky comments as he watches the scene unfold.

The male hybrid turns to him and says, "no, it's something else, it's her emotions, her love, her life force, it's her."

Sparky widens his eyes as he realizes something he should have a while back, "everything my creation isn't, the spark, that's what makes her alive, and that's what I've been missing and why Professor Steam was right."

Frankie seemingly gave more power into the process, because her eyes glowed green and two blue streams shot out and brought forth Cleo and Toralei no longer fused together. Another stream of light brought forth Lagoona and Jennafire, before bringing forth Clawdeen and Venus. She looked like she was trying to put some more effort before the cords were shocked out of her hand and was forced to her knees.

"Frankie, you cannot give any more," Jennafire said as everyone else had concerned looks on their faces while Hiei remained as stoic as he could while watching everything play out.

"I have to save Draculaura and Robecca," Frankie said as she forced herself to stand up once more and try to force more electricity out of her body. She looked ready to pass out at any moment and clearly was suffering from it as many of her stitches were being blown out from her forehead, arms, and legs. Draculaura and Robecca finally came out of the monster as it lost all power and looked to be dead with no way to have survived.

Sparky walked up to the corps before touching its hand and seeing it fall backwards into a pile of scrap with Frankie falling backwards not a moment later.

The others rushed to her side as they all showed concern for their friend who Hiei knew was dying right now, if her life force was anything to go by.

"Oh no Frankie, what did you do," Lagoona began to cry.

"She saved us, she saved all of us," Robecca stated as she knelt down along with everyone else.

"Frankie, come back to us, wake up," Draculaura begged with her tears.

Frankie barely opened her eyes as Sparky came and knelt down beside her and said, "this is all my fault. I should have listened to Professor Steam, and not force the creation of life before I understood it, before you showed my there was really something in here. Now you gone and used up all of your spark to save your friends."

"To save my family, I told you Sparky, don't give up, it is possible to create life, just like my grandfather did so many years ago. Just like victor Frankenstein," Frankie said with a strained voice.

"My name is Victor Frankenstein, I'm your grandfather," Sparky realized as he cupped her hand tighter.

"Sparky's your nickname, so I got to meet my grandfather after all," Frankie said before she was beginning to fade and called for Hiei. He complied and walked over with his stoic look on his face and waited for her to speak. "I know that you don't like us and you think we are foolish, but try to be kinder to your sister, she loves you."

Those were her last words before death finally seemed to take her and Hiei knew exactly who it was that was forced to take her, Botan. "Make sure she is treated well up there Botan, she may have been foolish, but that doesn't mean she deserves to die," was his statement to the fairy girl after he moved out of hearing distance.

"I will do all I can for your sister's friend, and try to do what she asked," Botan said as she took her spirit away to spirit world.

Everyone began to mourn for their friend as he just watched them all shed tears and watch her dead body as if it will move again. "I can't believe Frankie's gone," he heard his sister say through sobs.

"Without her, we'd all still be a part of that thing," Clawdeen said in a sad tone on the verge of tears while the zombie moaned.

"I know, it doesn't even seem real," Cleo said as she wiped tears from her eyes.

Ghoulia moans and then thinks of something the others have forgotten about, and runs to Sparky and explains her plan. "You're right, that just might work, but we'd have to get the polarity just right," he says.

"Okay, I understand zombie, but I have no idea what any of this means," Toralei commented.

"It means we're going to save Frankie," Sparky says as the others looked shocked at this.

Hiei on the other hand was thinking of what would happen if that were to happen, spirit world would have a field day with that, and all that paperwork would just kill them all.

"You really think you can bring her back," Robecca asked.

"Tell us you're not trying to be funny," Cleo demanded of him.

"The only funny thing happening right now is that mermaid ghost is paying zero attention to this conversation," Sparky replied as said ghoul was not paying attention. "We can do this, but first the recharge chamber is going to need a little love."

As the ghouls were working on the recharge chamber, Draculaura asked Hiei a question about something, "the one who took Frankie was Botan wasn't it?"

Hiei sighed and said, "yes it was, and before you ask, no I don't know if it is possible to do what all of you are thinking."

"Would you know if we are on a time limit or anything on this," she asked in an almost pleading voice.

"No I wouldn't, but that just means you should move all the quicker in what you are doing," he said.

"Well thank you for telling me and don't worry about being nicer to me if this doesn't work," Draculaura told him with sad eyes.

"I was actually planning on doing that anyways because a friend of mine died and came back to life on that mission I just got back from. Made me realize how important family was, so I may be a little nicer, but not by much," Hiei said with a smirk before he waved his sister to help her friends.

When it was done, Frankie was put in the chamber by the male hybrid, Ghoulia attached her bolts, and Sparky attached the cords. "This has to work, we have to save Frankie," Draculaura said with determination before Sparky turned the power on.

The energy rushed into Frankie as her hair began to stand on it's ends, Clawdeen begged, "come on Frankie, come back to us."

Hiei saw that the energy levels were dropping fast and would burn out at any moment, and that is what it did moments later. "It's not working, I don't understand," Sparky said in disappointment.

"Maybe you're still missing something," a voice came from behind them as they all turned to see the old Hexacia Steam come out of the time lens.

"Dad," Robecca exclaimed as she rushed to hug her father that hasn't even built her yet.

"Nice to meet you, my daughter, you are just perfect and it looks as though I did an amazing job building you, or rather will do an amazing job at some point," Steam said as he studied the girl. "and you mister Frankenstein are late for out conversation after class, by about 200 years if I'm not mistaken. And I'm here to bring you back to our time where you belong, but it looks like we have a ghoul to save first."

"I don't understand professor, I was sure this would work," Sparky said in confused sadness.

"Didn't you listen to anything I said before, creating life takes more than just what's up here," he points to the brain.

"I know, it takes the spark, but it's all gone, Frankie used it all up," the boy said in sadness again.

"How can something be gone, that's inside of every living thing," Steam said as he points to the boys chest.

Everyone looked down in sadness, Draculaura brought her hands close together and whimpers, "oh Frankie," before a yellow spark flashed.

"Draculaura, how did you do that," Clawdeen asked her.

"I don't know, I just closed my eyes and thought about Frankie," she said in confused wonder.

"So we all have the spark," Cleo said, stating the obvious.

"Come on everybody, together, think of your best Frankie memory," Lagoona said as everyone closed their eyes and focused on the memories as Ghoulia texted everyone in order to save her.

The light started to glow brighter as all the lights in the room began to pull together and merge with one another before the male unicorn used his healing powers to put it into her. Hiei knew it would be a strange experience, but didn't think it would be as strange as it was, all of her clothes got changed, how does that work?

They all waited on baited breath to see if it worked as Clawdeen said, "ghoul friend, if you're taking your sweet time for dramatic effect, you're killin' us over here."

Hiei saw her spirit float down and land inside her body just as Botan arrived behind saying, "this is going to be so much paperwork for spirit world to fill out, but it's good to see that they brought her back."

"Yes it is, you should go before they start asking too many questions to the guy who knows the grim reaper," Hiei said before she floated away.

"Did I miss anything," Frankie said softly as she emerged from the recharge chamber.

Everyone was ecstatic that she was back, and it was a nice moment that Hiei saw before he left to meet up with Twyla and Howleen to make sure they were fine.


	7. The Confession

**Demonic Monsters**

 **Chapter 7**

 **The Confession**

Hiei was on his way back to where he sensed Twyla and Howleen in the courtyard, and couldn't help but think about all that has happened since he moved here. He's gained a sister and father, but never spends time with them unless it's absolutely necessary. He's also gained two friends, and he can actually stand to be around them, so that's a good thing in of itself.

He's gained a few 'enemies' here, but it's mainly that vampire and the werecat that keep trying to do juvenile pranks on him. If he was being honest with himself, the past few months have been great, and he even would go so far as to say he had fun a few times. However he would never admit that to anyone, or to himself out loud.

As he was about to rounding a corner he heard the voice of Howleen talking to Twyla, "you have to tell him Twyla."

"I can't Howleen, I know that while he was gone we discovered that it's more than a crush, but that doesn't mean that I'm ready to be humiliated if he rejects me," Twyla told her friend.

"You won't know until you try, and what makes you think he'll reject you, you aren't a normy so he has no reason to," the she wolf said.

"That isn't what I mean, he's a demon, which means that he doesn't feel what we feel, I don't even know if Hiei knows what the feeling of love is," the boogie monster admitted.

'She's in love with me, at least she isn't human, so the fox can't say I gave into human emotions if he ever finds out, and if he does I can blame it on my monster half," Hiei thought.

"News flash, he's also half vampire, and that means he has all of the emotions that everyone else has, the only difference is that he was raised to think they're week," Howleen said.

"I just don't know how to do it and not feel so rejected, or where a relationship with him will go if he does except me. I also don't want to ruin our friendship, can you imagine what this will do to it," Twyla said sarcastically.

"Yes I can, but don't think about that, just think of the cute babies you both would make, there is no way you can deny that little fact," she said.

"Slow down, he hasn't accepted my love yet, and might not, I just don't know what to do right now, I'll tell him soon," the boogie monster said with uncertainty.

"You better, I'm starting to fear for my money in the pool that's going on," Howleen casually said before she could stop herself.

"What do you mean by that Howleen, does everyone know about it except for Hiei," Twyla asked in a dangerous tone.

"Well to be honest, yes they do, and they even made a betting pool to see if you would ever tell him or not, and naturally I bet on you telling him so don't freak out," she admitted.

"Next time, don't make bets about somebody's love life," she simply said before shadow slamming Howleen into the ground and walking away.

What just happened made Hiei have to think, over the past few months Twyla has been a great friend, actually she has been his best friend for a while now. She easily took Kurama's spot after getting to know each other and having a very good time in conversations. Kurama was mostly a know it all in conversations, acting as if he had all the answers and never letting up on that part of his personality. Twyla however, doesn't pretend to know all the answers and knows how to carry a conversation without making everyone else feel small.

However feeling emotions was for humans and those that aren't warriors, Hiei was a warrior, meaning he can't allow himself to feel anything for someone. Even having friends was a liability, and he was pushing it with having even the minimal number of friends that he had now. Through in a relationship into the mix and you have a world of trouble in the place of a quiet standing that he had.

He would say peace, but that implies that his skills would get dull, a quiet standing is the best he can hope for to make sure his skills don't diminish. Now though, now is the time to go home and sleep on what he has learned, and also on what he can do to keep his friendship with the one person that he likes in this damn place.

* * *

 **Next day**

Hiei was tired, he never knew that contemplating a girl's feelings over him would be so exhausting, and he had to put up with Kuwabara quite a few times. Of course, he didn't show that he was exhausted, but that doesn't mean he wasn't. The really bad thing was that he didn't know when Twyla was going to confess, and that means he doesn't know how much more time he has to prepare.

"Hey Hiei," speak of the devil, and he shall appear, or in this case she.

"Hn," Hiei said for his usual greeting to anyone, including his friends in public, which is where they are as they are in the hallway to class.

"I have something private to discuss with you at the spot, so during lunch break is when we'll speak," Twyla said in a hushed tone.

He just nodded and kept walking to class while having the same thought in mind, 'fuck my life.' Because his life was truly an unlucky one, as soon as he thinks life is good, shit comes to get in the way and throw a curve ball. Oh well, he will take this like he takes everything else on, head on and with no remorse with the outcome because it will still be his victory.

Classes progressed quickly and then came down to the awaited lunch time, and Hiei was the first one there, and he knew that Twyla was probably dreading what she was about to do. More than likely due to the possibility that she will be rejected, or excitement for the possibility she will be accepted instead.

He heard the door open and turned to see Twyla standing shyly by the door with a look of determination in her eyes, even if she was being shy about it. "Hi, I have a hypothetical for you, if a ghoul confessed to you, what would you do? Since she isn't a normy I figured it would be alright since I know you hate normies, but I also thought about her being a teenager and how much you also hate them. Also what would you do if you knew this person acted more like an adult than someone else, all of this is hypothetical of course."

'Of course it's hypothetical, that way you could see if I'd be fine with it or not, and that also means you get to keep your dignity and our friendship, smart.' Hiei thought before answering her, "normally under any circumstance I would say it was a waste of my time to think on such things. However with those conditions, you just described a perfect girl for me admittedly, but that would also be for if I wasn't a warrior. I cannot have my enemies find out about any weaknesses that I might possess, which is none for the moment."

"So if you wasn't a warrior than a ghoul would have a shot with you, but only under those conditions, better than what I was expecting," Twyla mumbled to herself.

"Of course that is if you were weak and couldn't defend yourself, but if you can get to the point where you can defend yourself, than that would be the perfect girl for me," Hiei said with his back to her so she couldn't see his ghost of a smirk.

"So if someone was training to defend themselves and even take on a low level demon, then that ghoul would have a shot with you," she implied.

"Under normal circumstances no that would not be the case, but I never did get to tell you about a little detail from my last mission," he said before turning to face her with an even look on his face. "I am completely stuck here for the foreseeable future without any missions, so no enemies can find me to even exploit my weaknesses. This also means that it doesn't really matter if I have anything to tie me down here for a while, seeing as how I won't be going anywhere for a while."

"Are you saying what I think your saying," Twyla asked skeptically.

"I'm saying that if you want a relationship with me Twyla, you should know that it will be closed and not at all public. I don't need word getting back to that know it all fox so he can send back an 'I told you so', I don't need that," Hiei said firmly.

"How did you know," she asked with wide eyes.

"Next time you have a conversation, don't do it where someone can here you just around the corner in the hallway. Also don't use the cliché hypothetically talking about a friend when it's really just you," he said in kind of a smug way.

"I am starting to regret showing you that list of clichés on the internet, but I guess it's better than nothing," Twyla said before she got a sudden burst of courage and walked straight up to him and gave him a deep kiss.


	8. Boo York, Boo York

Demonic Monsters

Chapter 8

Boo York Boo York

It now had been a total of four months since Hiei had been stuck in New Salem, and he could now honestly admit that he hated it. The only good thing is he now has a girlfriend, and yes he finds that a good thing. Twyla is the only one that can understand him and makes him feel good, as well as also carry a conversation with each other very well.

They go out for dates every other week on Friday, when not on a date they train together. Twyla is now the only monster that can say she can take on a low B-class demon, and the only monster that can take say she is dating a demon. If Hiei at all let her tell anybody about their relationship, not that she could complain, she liked the privacy.

The only bad thing was trying to keep it secret from Draculaura, that vampire can smell a new relationship a mile away. If it weren't for Twyla's shadow power, they would have been caught several times by now.

She got so suspicious that she even almost dragged him on an adventure to the ghost realm just to have a talk with him. Although Draculaura didn't plan on becoming haunted for her plan to work, but you take what you can get. Hiei didn't join the adventure because he talked Bloodgood into letting him take a week off for a training trip to keep his own individual skills up.

He did get some information on spirit world from that trip though, they met a small grim reaper in training that gave them some information.

* * *

Flashback

"Do you happen to know a grim reaper by the name of Botan," Draculaura asked the reaper in training.

"Oh my ghoul, she is the most famous and best reaper of them all," River Styxx, the reaper in training, replied. "It's terrible what happened to her boss though, been consorting with demons and such."

"What is wrong with her boss," Twyla asked as not to look suspicious to Draculaura.

"Not only had he been consorting with demons, but let the spirit detective of the time to be a demon himself. Koenma apparently also disobeyed king Yama's direct order and refused to apprehend a Mozaku, an S-class demon of the highest power. Now Koenma is on the run, but there is a rumor going around that King Yama made a deal with the two of the three demon kings of demon world. Yusuke, the demon ex-spirit detective, and Yoko Kurama are going to be used to broker a deal for a better type of peace. There was a third demon a part of the incident, but he is being used for peace with monsters," River explained.

* * *

End Flashback

"Hiei," Twyla called to the demon and brought him out of his thoughts, also making him remember where he was. He has currently been dragged to a casual dance one night at Monster High because Draculaura wanted to keep an eye on him.

"I was thinking that maybe you want to dance, as friends since you are here and don't have anything else to do," Twyla said while motioning to a corner where Draculaura was staring at them and listening in.

"Fine," Hiei said, then he noticed it was about to be a slow song, but he supposed it was better than doing nothing. He grabbed Twyla by the waist with both of his hands while she put her hands on his shoulders as they swayed when the music started.

You are my fire the one desire

Believe when I say I want it that way

But we are two worlds apart Can't reach to your heart

When you say

That I want it that way

Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a heartache

Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a mistake

Tell me why, I never want to hear you say

I want it that way

Am I your fire Your one desire

Yes I know it's too late But I want it that way

Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a heartache

Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a mistake

Tell me why, I never want to hear you say

I want it that way

Now I can see that we're falling apart

From the way it used to be, yeah

No matter the distance I want you to know

That deep down inside of me

You are my fire The one desire

You are

You are

You are

You are

Don't wanna hear you say

Ain't nothing but a heartache

Ain't nothing but a mistake

(don't wanna to hear you say)

I never wanna hear you say

I want it that way

Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a heartache

Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a mistake

Tell me why, I never wanna hear you say

(don't wanna hear you say it)

I want it that way

Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a heartache

Tell me why, Ain't nothing but a mistake

Tell me why, I never want to hear you say

I want it that way

Cause I want it that way...

The song ended with a fade out and everybody stopped swaying and some left for a break while others began to dance to a fast paced song.

"Let's end this night here for us, that way we can be well rested for tomorrow's fun," Twyla whispered into his ear before she left through the shadows.

'I am going to enjoy it,' Hiei thought out to her as he waited outside the school for his sister to be done.

* * *

Next day

Hiei hated the day that was supposed to be a good day, he was supposed to finally teach his ghoulfriend swordsmanship today after school, then a picnic by a waterfall. It was supposed to be a special day, but now his sister dragged him to eat stupid lunch with her and some of her friends. Cleo just told them about a trip to a place called Boo York, and he already had a bad feeling about it.

"Oh, I would give up my right arm to go to Boo York," Frankie said, before she lost her right hand while holding hands with Cleo.

"You know Frankie, my dad did say I could bring a friend, or two," Cleo said as she gave Frankie her hand back.

"Ooh, I'm a friend or two," Draculaura exclaimed.

"Oh, Cleo, I have to go to Boo York, the fashion scene there is to die for," Clawdeen insisted.

"I hear that in Boo York, they play music on every street corner," Operetta interjected.

"Boo York, maybe that's where I'll find my music," Catty thought out loud.

"Okay, I have decided, the ghoul going to Boo York is," Cleo said and made the others wait with anticipation. All except for Hiei who wanted to leave so he wouldn't be dragged into going to some pointless city with them. "All of you," she announced in a singsong voice.

The ghouls all cheered while Deuce asked, "um, are you sure about this, your dad only said a friend or two."

"I've got to give the people what they want," Cleo declared as she stood and the ghouls started chanting.

Only to get stopped by Draculaura when she thought of something, "can Hiei come, he needs to get out more and I need to keep an eye on him since he has been acting strange for a while now. Plus, since he is a warrior, he could protect us from anything scary that would be a threat."

"Of course he can, the more the merrier," Cleo said happily.

"I'm not going," Hiei declared himself sternly.

"You know I made a good argument, but if you don't want to go, just tell me why you've been acting strange lately," Draculaura offered.

"Fine I'll go, but you are not to say anything about what I wear to this stupid gala," Hiei said quickly while turning his head away.

"They say, whatever you're looking for, you can find it in Boo York City," Catty declared more for herself than anybody else.

The Spot

"I can't believe you're being forced to bail on me, if I didn't want Draculaura to know our secret she'd be in trouble," Twyla growled out with her arms crossed over the rails of the spot.

"You know why we can't tell her, with the Kekkai Barrier still damaged, more demons can come through. Which means my enemies can come here and use any knowledge my sister has about us to their advantage," Hiei stated as he stood next to her.

"Plus if you do go to Boo York, you can meet the Ptolemys and bring some obvious progress to your mission between monsters and spiritual beings," she commented.

"True, would you like me to get you anything while I'm there, or do you want me to just return home safe," he asked.

"You would return home safe anyway, but I don't want anything other than you to come back to me, you still have to make up for ditching the training you promised," Twyla stated.

"That is true, but let's not think about that, I would much rather not have to talk about what could amount to a business trip before I have to leave," he said in her ear as he kissed her neck.

"Talk about getting to the point," Twyla giggled as she turned around and kissed him back. The two weren't seen until a minute before class with both looking a little bit chipper to Howleen, who was the only one who knew the two were in a relationship, but knew to keep it secret.

* * *

Fright Lights big city song start

Big City, Bright Lights

(A quick plane ride to the city, and after they were all traveling in a limo headed across a bridge)

On our way to living the city Life

Looking good, see my face, oh, yeah, I'm ready gonna rock this place

Me and my ghouls gonna run this town

(The limo finally stopped at a hotel)

We're gonna break the ground when we come around

(They paid the bell hop to take their luggage to their rooms and ran off)

Me and my ghouls gonna hit the scene we're gonna make real life out of our dreams

(Of course Clawdeen spotted a clothing store so the ghouls just had to go in there)

Uh-huh, all right, all right, okay, uh-huh, all right, okay, let's go

I'm a city ghoul

Yeah, yeah

I'm a rock star

Yeah, yeah

I'm doing it my way

Yeah, yeah

(The ghouls of course got all new looks for the new city, and even Deuce got a new outfit, everyone except Hiei got something)

Take a good look at me now, I'm a city ghoul

(Cleo and Deuce took a picture together and got a lot of likes)

City streets never sleep

Let's hit the town every day of the week

Call out my name

(They took various photos, but Hiei used his speed to avoid being in them and went back to his original spot without anyone noticing)

I'll be center stage

We're on our way come on, don't be late

(They headed for the subway)

Because this is the life

Sittin' pretty in the city

Yeah, this is the life

Sittin' pretty in the city life

(The ghouls and Deuce danced through a subway car while Hiei slowly followed them)

Uh-huh, all right, all right, okay, uh-huh, all right, okay, let's go

(The ghouls went to the subway walk and did little possess before finally heading up for the streets)

I'm a city ghoul

Yeah, yeah

I'm a rock star

Yeah, yeah

I'm doing it my way

Yeah, yeah

(They passed by a mummy break dancing for a crowd for entertainment, Draculaura took a picture while he looked at Catty, but she brushed him off)

Take a good look at me now, I'm a city ghoul, let's go

The music faded out and they heard a heavy jersey accent exclaiming, "Boo York City, here I am," as a girl with moth-like features dropped a green bag.

Of course Draculaura was the one to help her by picking up the bag and introducing herself, "Hi, I'm Draculaura."

"Luna Mothews," the moth monster introduced.

"This is my brother Hiei, don't you even think about running out on us mister," she accused as she saw him taking a step in a different direction. He stepped back and listened as his sister finished, "and these are my ghoul friends from Monster High."

"How's it going, Cleo de Nile, charmed I'm sure," were the greetings from the rest while Hiei gave a grunt to signify he heard her.

"Nice to meet ya," Luna said as she shook Draculaura's hand with both of hers.

"First time in Boo York," Draculaura asked her.

"I'll always be a jersey ghoul at heart, but I'm a moth, and the bright lights of Bloodway are my flame. I've been working really hard, and one day, you'll see me up on that stage singing my heart out in the greatest city on Earth," Luna exclaimed as she sang a small melody.

She didn't notice that someone got behind her when she came down form the skies until she bumped into them revealing Toralei. "Toralei, what are you doing in Boo York City," Cleo asked as the others walked up.

"What, Nefera invited me," Toralei stated as she motioned to said ghoul as she turned around.

"Admit it sister, having Toralei around always makes things more exciting," Nefera commented before she spotted Hiei and hung her mouth open as she openly drooled at him. "Who is that gorgeous hunk of man and why is he with all of you losers?"

"That's my brother, Hiei, he's also a fire demon so I don't think he would bother with you," Draculaura stated flatly.

"I am royalty, why wouldn't he have anything to do with me, it's only a matter of time before he like everyone else realizes that," Nefera stated before using her willpower to pry her eyes off him.

"That was interesting, but never the less, good luck on Bloodway, Luna," Frankie told her.

"Thanks, but in theater we say, break a leg," Luna said as she walked off.

'In demon world we say go die in a whole,' Hiei thought to himself as the group started to walk in a different direction.

"Are we not going to talk about how Nefera now has a crush on Hiei, or is that fact going to be completely ignored," Frankie asked with a concerned look.

"She just likes a bad boy, and a demon is the ultimate bad boy, it'll pass out of her system soon," Cleo assured them.

"Hey, look at that," Clawdeen exclaimed as she saw a crowd and people cheering with music playing. Getting past the crowd they saw a robot girl playing music on a hologram of deejay equipment while everyone else was dancing. The ghouls decided to join in the dancing while Hiei just watched them to make sure nothing bad happened.

"That was amazing, voltageously electric," Frankie complimented.

"Aw, thanks, you ghouls from out of town," the robot asked.

"Monster High, actually," Draculaura chirped.

"Welcome to Boo York, My name's Elle Eedee," the robot introduced and did a few small robot moves while she did it.

"And I'm Cleo De Nile, of the De Niles," Cleo introduced herself.

"Then you must be here for that gala, I'm gonna deejay tomorrow night. That comet must be super important, I heard the Ptolemys are hosting that gala tomorrow night," Elle said motioning to a big yellow tower in the distance.

Cleo gasped before informing why she did, "oh, my Ra, I forgot that Nefera and I are supposed to be at Ptolemy tower this afternoon for a meet and greet with the Ptolemys. Ms. Ptolemy also wanted to meet with Hiei since he is the official ambassador to all of the spiritual beings of the monster world. We'll have to catch up with you ghouls later, come along Deuce."

"Oh, um, your dad will be there, maybe I could just skip," Deuce suggested before Cleo dragged him away anyway.

"See you later Hiei, be a good ambassador for your race," Draculaura bid farewell to her brother as he left with them without a word. They met up with Nefera at a random street and started to hale for a taxi, all but Hiei that is.

"I will just run along ahead of you all, my speed will be much faster than a vehicle anyway," Hiei said as he was about to leave, only to be stopped by Nefera.

"Why don't you carry me with you, my feet are sore from all the walking in this big city, and you wouldn't leave a wounded girl by herself would you," she said with a pout she thought was cute.

"Look behind you and tell me what you see," he told her and she let go of him to look and tell him of what she saw.

"I see my sister and her boyfriend, why what do you see, WHAT THE HELL," Nefera shouted as Hiei vanished from her sight while she heard the snickering of Cleo and Deuce in the background.

* * *

With Hiei

While Nefera was distracted, Hiei sped away and arrived at Ptolemy tower way ahead of the other three and entered the lobby area. There he saw a mummy he assumed was Ramses De Nile waiting impatiently for his daughters. When the mummy saw Hiei his expression turned to a smile as he saw the demon, "Ms. Ptolemy was hoping you'd be the first to arrive. She told me to inform you to go ahead and meet her now rather than later, and hopefully by the time my daughters arrive she will be in a good mood."

Hiei could hear him mumbling to himself as he got into the elevator that led to the top of the tower for his meeting. Once he heard the ding he saw a dignified looking woman in a power suit looking at him critically as he looked on stoically. He also thought he saw a boy standing so straight and rigid that he looked like a statue, but since the boy didn't speak yet, he assumed he wasn't going to.

"I assume you are the demon sent to be the ambassador between monsters and spiritual beings," she questioned.

"And I assume you are the Ptolemy matriarch with whom I have a meeting with, so let us get straight to the point as to why I am here," Hiei suggested as stoically as ever.

"Yes, let's, I have asked you here to ask you what it is that your people intend to do towards the world," Madame Ptolemy asked.

"We are basically using the monsters as a trial run to see how you handle demons and grim reapers being introduced into the populace as normal citizens. Then, should that be proven successful, we will inform the humans, or what you monsters call normies, of our existence just as the monsters have with theirs. As for what we plan on doing once they find out, nothing other than living peacefully among them. Does that answer the question," Hiei asked once finished to ensure he did not leave anything out.

"Yes it does, but why does your people want to bring yourselves to light now of all times," she questioned.

"We believe that with humanities advances in philosophy and mental states than they would be able to handle it if put forth the right way, but we are using the monsters as a test prior to doing this. It is basically just the correct time, we are tired of having to hide when monsters do not, and we would love to be able to stretch our true forms every once in a while," he replied.

"That is actually a good plan and good reason, so what is it you wish to know about the monsters of Boo York," Madame Ptolemy asked.

"I know the mental conditioning of the monsters of New Salem, but I don't know about the monster conditioning here since Monster High is the main reason for the conditioning in New Salem. I would like you to tell me about how the monsters here react to humans or demons," Hiei asked.

"Quite good actually, we may have a few skirmishes here and there, but we never have anything serious go on, mainly just domestic disputes," she informed.

"That is quite good, I was expecting something more violent here, but that is better than expected. I do believe that is all I wished to discuss with you, is there anything further you wish to discuss with me," he asked as he remained stoic.

"Thank you but I have everything I need to inform the others in charge of the major monster cities, but I have been asked to inform you that any demons in those cities will be watched," Madame Ptolemy informed.

"That was expected, can't trust people on the first encounter so that is fine, I shall take my leave then, Madame Ptolemy," Hiei then left the office just as Ramses De Nile came into view.

"I do hope she is in a good mood," he muttered to himself but looked to Hiei with hope, which perked up when the demon nodded and left without saying anything further.

* * *

Next day at a restaurant for brunch

All of our group finds themselves walking out onto a large terrace café for a brunch with the Ptolemys. "Oh, my ghoul, look at this view," Clawdeen exclaimed when they got outside and saw the Boo York City buildings.

"Nefera, thank you for putting this brunch together," Frankie said as they reached the table.

"Yes, speaking of which, why did you put this brunch together, to get close to Hiei," Cleo teased as she took her seat.

"Maybe a quarter of the reason, but for the rest, I can't host a little pre-gala brunch for my sister and her friends? Besides, Mousecedes did most of the planning," Nefera complimented while motioning over to said mouse ghoul who was drooling over Hiei as well, but didn't show it. "Ah, here comes our guest of honor," she said motioning over to Seth and Madame Ptolemy as they entered. "Ghouls, meet Seth Ptolemy, but then, I don't have to tell you who the 'prince of Boo York' is."

"Hello ghouls, mister Hiei, nice to see you again as well," Seth said as he set down in his chair while said demon just grunted to signify he heard the boy.

"Wait a minute, Nefera, where's Deuce," Cleo questioned as she noticed the boy wasn't here.

"Oh, he'll be here, I'm counting on it," Nefera said ominously as she took her seat as well.

"So, do you like Spookfear's Sonnets," Seth asked Cleo to start up a conversation.

"Uh, is that some kind of Boo York band or something," Cleo questioned unsure.

"Oh, my, no, we Ptolemys don't care for wild modern music, I mean poetry, I write poetry," he said as he brought out a dusty book that obviously contained poetry.

She chuckled dryly and sarcastically stated, "wonderful."

"If music be the food of Love, play on, I say, play on, and again," Seth read from sheet of paper, and even Hiei thought it was boring.

Suddenly they all heard gasps and then laughing, when they looked they saw Deuce walking into the area with swimwear on instead of formal clothing. "Hey, hey everybody, oh," he said, but then realized it wasn't a pool party but a formal brunch, which caused everyone else to laugh harder.

Cleo walked up to him and said, "You're late, and what are you wearing, the invitation said, "formal attire"."

"I thought it was a pool party," Deuce said nervously.

"Deuce, are you doing this on purpose, never mind, just come sit down," Cleo ordered as she put an Egyptian fake beard on him and led him to the table.

Before being stopped by a vulture monster, "I'm sorry sir, but a suit jacket is required for all gentlemen to enter."

'I'm pretty sure I don't have one on, this reeks of foul play, more than likely Nefera is the cause,' Hiei thought to himself.

"He doesn't have one and you let him enter," Cleo stated while pointing to Hiei.

"He is cleared because that is considered his culture's selected clothing," the vulture stated before he snapped his fingers and servants came and gave Deuce a loaner jacket. "This is the only loaner jacket we have," he said while he revealed a jacket too big for the boy.

They then walked up to the table, "um, hello everyone, um, don't we look nice this morning," he said as he took his seat beside of Cleo.

Nobody saw Nefera give the vulture a small bill of cash as payment for the jacket.

Deuce waved, but somehow knocked over a glass of water, "oh, sorry, sorry, major brunch foul, oh," he groaned as he tried to clean it up with his sleeve.

"Oh, no, my poetry," Seth exclaimed as his poetry book got a little damp.

"This is amazing," Toralei whispered to Nefera while trying to hold in her laughter.

Mousecedes stood and brought attention away from Deuce's mess, "and now, for a Boo York specialty, scary cherries flambé." With that they set down trays of food and uncovered their lids to reveal a dish on fire for everyone.

Nefera scurried to Deuce and whispered to him, "oh no, the food's on fire, Deuce, quick, do something," before scurrying back to her seat.

Now Deuce was stumbling around and trying to put out all of the flames and such with a pitcher of water, his jacket sleeves, and then smacking Ramses on the back causing him to spit out wine to cause a fire to spread. Luckily our 'hero' found a fire extinguisher to douse the flames, but tripped over Nefera's foot and caused him to stumble and turn the vulture monster to stone. Deuce then tried to correct himself, but wound up stumbling with the extinguisher with the oversized jacket on him and sprayed everything, but still put the fire out.

Soon the fire gargoyles came and put all the chaos to rest, now everyone had to clean the mess that Deuce caused. He was on the steps leading to the table when Cleo walked past him saying, "Deuce, the scary cherries are supposed to be on fire!"

Nefera chose this moment to make her move, "Nice one, Deuce," she commented as she set down next to him.

"I don't know why I keep doing that," he said in shame.

"Going all craze with a fire extinguisher, this is a regular thing for you," she joked.

"No, I, uh, I mean, I don't know why I keep embarrassing Cleo," Deuce said.

"Oh, well, let's face it, Cleo is an Egyptian princess, and you're, eh, Deuce. You come from two very different worlds," Nefera stated.

"Yeah, you're right, Cleo's like, 'wow,' and I'm like, 'dude,'," he said as he hung his head in shame.

"well, the way I see it, you could stay with Cleo for a little while longer, pretending to be good enough for my sister. Or you could set her free, then she can move on with her life," she proposed.

Deuce stared off at Cleo for a moment before saying, "she deserves better."

Nefera stood up, knowing her work was done, "if you love her, you'll leave her," before walking away without looking back.

Hiei noticed she was finally gone and went and smacked Deuce in the back of the head, "ow, dude, what was that for."

"You were about to take some bad advice, let Cleo herself decide if she wants you to stay, not her sister," was all he said before walking away.

* * *

Later that day

Hiei was walking behind Operetta, Clawdeen, Draculaura, Frankie, and Catty deciding on where to go. "I say next we hit up the Monster of Liberty before the gala tonight," Draculaura suggested.

Then they heard the voice of Luna advertise saying, "get your creep-aroni pizza here."

"I could definitely go for some Boo York-style pizza," Catty commented as they approached Luna.

She turned when she heard the ghoul and turned, "oh, hey ghouls," she greeted cheerfully.

"Something about you looks different, oh, no, don't tell me, haircut," Clawdeen teased causing the other ghouls to laugh while Hiei remained stoic.

"Yeah, I know I look silly, but hey, technically I am now a working actor in Boo York City," Luna exclaimed.

They did eat some pizza, except Hiei who just sat at their table having a conversating with Twyla through discrete texting. Afterwords they met up with Elle who at one random moment went into a robot shock. "Oh, no, no, no, losing signal, searching again, changing frequency," she said as she kept spasming.

"Elle, Elle are you okay, what's happening," Frankie asked when she noticed what was happening and causing the other to turn and see as well.

The robot shock was finally over, "what was that," Clawdeen questioned.

"I'm not sure, it was like a song in my head, it's still somewhere inside of me," Elle stated before she checked her databanks for the song she heard.

They couldn't do anything more so they went down and took the subway to some stop that Hiei didn't pay attention to, and when they finally stopped, the ghouls left the compartment. "According to this, the scary ferry to the Monster of Liberty should be just a little bit farther once we switch subway trains and," that was as far as Draculaura got.

Before a random person jumped in front of them and yelled, "look, It's pharaoh," and when the ghouls looked, they saw a mummy rapping.

You are now rocking with the very best

Rapper from around the way I wanna say, hello (hello)

(Pharaoh was beating on a trash can lid)

Everybody calls me by my old name

(He took some sticks and began beating on a bench like it was a drum set)

So lame you can just call me Pharaoh

(He moved to the middle of the floor and began break dancing)

Ain't nobody stopping this pharaoh's on top of this

Too many things in a day to try to fit in ( _oh_ )

(Pharaoh grabbed Catty and brought her into the song)

All of you should stand up and dance, no sittin'

Straight up out the tomb, bit dreams on my mind ( _oh, hey, yeah_ )

Gotta find my way in this Boo York way of life

(Catty was singing now as Pharaoh danced a little in the background)

 _It's the place we all wanna go_

 _Be the star of the show_

 _When you're out in Boo York, Boo York_

The song ended because someone yelled, "it's Catty," because she recognized a famous person, wonderful.

The duet had to run, Draculaura thought it would be a good idea to get in front of the crow and calm them down a little, "okay everyone, let's try to stay nice and orderly." It didn't work because she was about to get trampled on if Hiei didn't get in there and pull her out by the back of her dress and sitting her down with the rest of the group.

"Let's go, those two will be fine," Hiei suggested before he started to walk away with the others following.

"Catty says she and Pharaoh are okay, she'll meet up with us at the comet gala tonight," Frankie announced as they were walking down a street.

"We should head back and start getting ready too," Operetta suggested.

"But what about the Monster of Liberty, and the Hauntson River Bridge," Draculaura whined.

"Sorry Draculaura, we can always come back for another visit," Clawdeen assured.

"It's not like Boo York is going anywhere," Frankie stated as they headed back to the hotel to change.

All the while Hiei was thinking, 'you just had to say it, didn't you, now that bad feeling in the pit of my stomach feels even worse.'

At the hotel they all began to get ready for the gala, the ghouls got ready in their own fancy dresses as Hiei got ready in his own attire. Since this was a formal event, he decided to dress in his formal battle attire for first fights and such. Hiei now wore a light blue, almost white, long sleeve shirt with dark gray pants that ended just shy of his ankles. He wore martial arts style shoes and under the long sleeve he wore a light blue no sleeve shirt. Over all of this he wore a dark blue, almost purple tint, Chinese style robes over everything else.

"Wow, you actually look good for a change," Clawdeen commented when they saw his new attire.

"This is a formal event, I'm just following protocol since there may be people with influence that can help with my job," Hiei stated.

"Still look good," Draculaura said as the others began to enter the a hallway and took pictures of themselves, all the while Hiei waited until the pictures were over.

* * *

The gala

It was now time for the gala, and everyone was walking down a carpet to get into the museum, Hiei was keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. Everything was going good until Madame Ptolemy got in front of him and spoke, "being an ambassador means you are able to go to the top floor of the party. I have also heard of your skills and intelligence, I would like for you to keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"I was planning on doing that anyway, the top floor is a nice welcome though, that should give me a vantage point that the bottom cannot," Hiei stated as he followed her and her son inside.

When inside, the gala officially started, "the Great Comet, hurtling through space, brimming with magical energy, and tonight, she visits us once more. Our ancestors believed the Great Comet was a gift from the others above, a mysterious race of being who live beyond the stars. Why did they send it, a message, a peace offering, a warning? But what we do know is that any promise made under the magic light of the comet cannot be broken. So we created the promise ceremony, where our royal children would commit to be together, forever joining their families to create powerful dynasties. And when the ceremony is complete, the comet leaves, but we have something to remind us that she'll be back again someday. The Comet Crystal, a piece of the Great Comet itself, and tonight, the Boo York Unnatural History Museum is pleased to unveil the Comet Crystal to you, the public elite, for the very first time." A stand rose form ground in the spotlight and out came the Comet Crystal, and it was beautiful for a piece of rock. "On behalf of the Ptolemy family, allow me to welcome you to the night of the comet. May I invite you to join me on the roof at midnight, to observe the Great Comet fly directly above."

Elle came from behind Madame Ptolemy and started to play a smooth sounding song for a classy event such as this.

"And to what I assume will be a traditional betrothal between my son and your daughter, De Nile," she said in private with her son and Ramses.

"I certainly hope so," Ramses said but the glare he received made him say, "I mean, absolutely, Madame, um, your Ptolemy-ness, ma'am."

Hiei caught the conversation, then saw Cleo's saddened expression, then realized what was going on. 'Nefera must have done all that stuff to make sure Cleo is the one to promise to Seth while she is clear and free,' Hiei thought to himself.

He thought about going over there to see why Deuce would break up with her, but then he remembered it's not really his problem, so why should he bother. He's only here to make spiritual beings look good so there can be peace, with all the fights he's been in, peace sounded good.

He decided to not be around for at least a little while, then found a spot on the rafters that looked good, so he decided to get a little nap in him for the moment.

Not long after that, Madame Ptolemy spoke to the gala guests, "attention, attention please, it is with great pleasure that I present the future of the Ptolemy-De Nile Dynasty." She stepped aside to reveal Seth and Cleo, "at midnight, under the light of the Great Comet, my son Seth, and Ramses De Nile's daughter Cleo, will be joined for all eternity in Boo York City's very first comet ceremony."

Hiei saw a look in Seth's eyes, a look of sadness and longing for love, then Hiei followed his gaze and saw Catty of all people. 'So Seth is really Pharaoh then, this just got a lot more interesting,' Hiei thought as he waited to see what Seth would do.

"Let me be the first to congratulate the happy couple," Madame Ptolemy said before Seth uttered one word that shocked most people.

"NO," then he leaned over and whispered a quick, "I'm sorry," to Cleo.

"What do you mean, 'no,' boy," she questioned as she approached Seth.

"I'm not gonna do it, I'm not just gonna let you take my music away, and I'm not gonna wear this anymore," Seth said as he took off his gold face helmet to reveal Pharaoh as Seth and through it onto the steps where it landed in front of Catty. "Look mom, you want to make me king of the world," Elle started to play a music beat. "But I'm giving it all up, I'm not just going to let you take my music away, and you are not going to take it from me. I don't want to be Seth Ptolemy, I'm Pharaoh," he said while throwing his royal cloths off and picking up a mic in his street cloths.

You are now rocking with the very best

Rapper from around the way I wanna say, hello (hello)

Everybody calls me by my old name

So lame you can just call me Pharaoh

Ain't nobody stopping this pharaoh's on top of this

Coming back to life straight out of the sarcophagus

I'm rapping these lyrics, and this corner's my scene

Boo York is my town, and I'm living my dream

So, can I get a boo yeah, ( _Boo yeah_ )

Can I get a scare yeah, ( _Scare yeah_ )

You see the bright frights on this big city

Things flying by in a Boo York minute, yeah

Too many things in a day to try to fit in ( _oh_ )

All of you should stand up and dance, no sittin'

Straight up out the tomb, bit dreams on my mind ( _oh, hey, yeah_ )

Gotta find my way in this Boo York way of life

(Pharaoh leaped form the railing he was rapping form and landed in the arms of servants)

 _It's the place we all wanna go_

 _Be the star of the show_

 _When you're out in Boo York, Boo York_

 _Do the things that we love the most (_ Uh-huh _)_

 _Be the start of the show (_ Oh, oh _)_

(They made their way to each other while singing)

 _Our story's told in Boo York, Boo York, Boo York_

 _Other towns are terrific, but let's be specific, Boo York is the best_

Just read the Hieroglyphics

 _I wanna test my limits, I gotta find a new way_

 _ **Gotta new name now let's hear what the ghouls say**_

Go Pharaoh, go Pharaoh, go

 _For every time that they told us no, they tell me no_

No more stitches

 _I'm letting 'em go_

Met a flay young ghoul

 _And I'm ready to roll_

Please tell 'em who you are

 _I'm Catty the star, on a Boo York journey and we wanna go far_

 _Feel the music all around me, even in my heart_

 _And I like your style_

And you're the cat's meow

You're the coolest ghoul around and your sound makes me want to unearth myself

Come from the underground

 _And the time is right now_

Or it's gonna be never

 _ **Found each other in the Boo now let's do it together now**_

 _It's the place we all wanna go_

 _Be the star of the show_

 _When you're out in Boo York, Boo York_

 _Do the things that we love the most_

 _Be the start of the show_

 _Our story's told in Boo York, Boo York, Boo York_

Everyone else cheered loudly for the song and dance while Hiei just sat in the rafters listening, and he thought that it was quite good, pointless, but good. He decided to let that go for now and just decide to get some rest after that entertainment.

He was woke up with a gong that sounded and Madame Ptolemy announcing, "your attention, your attention please, thank you. I have been assured that tonight's unfortunate outburst by my son was merely an ill-conceived attempt at, haha, humor. The promise ceremony will proceed as scheduled, isn't that right, Seth."

Seth and Cleo walked up to the railings of the top floor and put on his helmet before answering, "yes mother."

'Now that doesn't make any since, but knowing my sister, she will do something and get into trouble in some way," Hiei thought before searching for his sister, and found her on the steps.

"Catty, you just sang your heart out with that boy, and all of a sudden it's over, you must feel awful," he arrived just in time to hear Frankie say that.

"I don't feel anything," Catty stated in a monotone voice.

"What this ghoul needs is a healthy dose of vitamin music, and go," Operetta said, but Catty didn't do anything. Operetta took hold of Catty's mouth and sang for her, "my name's Catty Noir and singing makes me feel better."

"She can't sing, it's like part of her is missing," Clawdeen said in worry.

"Her voice, her musical voice anyway," Mousecedes said as she came up to the group from the gala. "I saw Nefera give something to Toralei, I bet she has the Comet Crystal."

"Their voices must be somehow trapped inside," Frankie surmised.

"She could be anywhere in Boo York," Draculaura said out loud in frustration.

"No, she has the singing voices of two of the most talented singers ever, and I know where she is, the bright lights of Bloodway," Luna deduced as they headed for said street.

"I guess I have to come along as well, make this fast," Hiei said as he followed, he still had a very bad feeling, and it had nothing to do with promises.

"This is it, this is what drew me to Boo York," Luna said as she stared at the entrance of Bloodway.

They entered and heard the music of Catty, but with the body of Toralei, and then heard her singing.

Clear the way, center stage hit the spotlight

Looking bold sounding fierce this is my night

"Wow, she's pretty good," Draculaura commented.

"She's pretty cheating," Clawdeen stated.

"The comet ceremony starts in less than an hour," Operetta stated in a hurry.

"Then we have to act fast," Frankie stated.

Stand up scream my name beg for an encore

It's my first verse versus everyone

"I think I know how to get the crystal back," Luna stated.

You're ready for a standing ovation

Buy a ticket and off we go

I'm the next big stage sensation

Listen up, cause I came to steal the show

Watch me steal the show

(Luna entered the scene standing above Toralei on a fake lamp post)

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _Scat cat_

 _Get offstage, hit the bricks this is not right_

 _You stole that voice, and I'm here to pick a catfight_

 _Let it go, don't you know on stage you're a fright_

 _Stage fright_

 _They call you Toralei_

 _It should be Tora-liar_

 _The audience should run like you're yelling 'fire'_

 _Your real voice is a caterwaul_

 _No curtain call_

 _Get ready for a singing violation_

 _Get a ticket and off you go_

 _I'm the next big stage sensation_

 _Listen up, cause I came to save the show_

 _Watch me save the show_

 _For a ghoul with stolen pipes, you talk a big game_

 _You may fool some folks, but it's pretty lame_

 _Let it go, don't you know, the stage is not your right_

 _See the light_

 _Nobody loves the bright lights more than me_

 _The spotlight is a prize you gotta be ready_

(Toralei was chased all around the place, but when she was blinded by a spotlight, Hiei sped through and grabbed the crystal form her)

 _You're a phony, you're no Catty_

 _Take a cat walk_

(Hiei tossed it to Catty and instantly her voice returned while Hiei stood by against a wall in the back)

Nice try, kitty cat, with the voice-jack

I've got friends looking out they've got my back

Now you know, stealing the show is a crime

 ** _Unless you do it right_**

All right

You can try and imitate me, copycat

But my voice is made of more than that

You can't bite my style let's face it

You're just catnip

Get ready for a standing ovation

Buy a ticket and off we go

I'm the original stage sensation

Listen up, cause I came to steal the show

Watch me steal the show

The song ended right there and everyone cheered and applauded the performance of everyone. "Oh yeah, well, you're Catty-weirdy," Toralei started to sing off key so bad that Hiei just knocked her out to avoid the sound.

"Go outside while I make sure Toralei can't warn Nefera we're coming," Hiei said sternly before the ghouls headed outside. He tied up the werecat tightly before taking her phone and putting it out of her reach so she wouldn't call Nefera any time.

Hiei got outside in time to see Deuce approaching, "wait, I'm coming with you because I may not be a fancy, rich 'prince of Boo York,' but I know in my heart that Cleo and I belong together, and I'm totally lost and could use the ride."

"He can take my place in the cab, I will run alongside you, or you could just give me the crystal and I alone could get there much faster," Hiei suggested.

"Can you carry someone with you, it would be quicker if you could carry me back to Pharaoh," Catty asked.

"The extra wait would be too much, I'm super-fast, not super strong," he stated, in truth though, he didn't feel like it.

"Then we head there all of us together, thanks for the offer though," she thanked while he just grunted. As they were riding, or running in Hiei's case, a black wave appeared along the road and caught everything electronic in it to shut down.

"The lights, they're going away," Draculaura stated the obvious. "It's no use, at this rate we're never going to make it to the museum in time."

"I know how we can get across town, we have to travel like mummies," Catty stated before heading up to the roof of a building. They all started to run on top of the building roofs and moved quite faster than the cars or walking on the ground. They ran for what felt like a long time before Elle started fritzing again and going in and out of coherent speak.

"We have to do something," Frankie suggested as they all stopped to help their friend.

"How, we don't know anything about robots," Draculaura stated.

"We know someone that does," she said back as they called Ghoulia, "Ghoulia, we're in trouble, all the lights in Boo York have gone out, and we have to save Cleo. And now our robot friend Elle is fritzing out, is there anything you can do to help us?"

Ghoulia yelped and moaned something, before handing the phone to Abbey, "oh, uh, thanks for helping, Ghoulia will fix everything, world not be destroyed, this time."

Abbey hung up and all anyone could say was Deuce asking, "did she just say that."

"Let's move," Clawdeen yelled as they all raced faster, all except Hiei who had a call to make.

"Twyla, what is going on down there," Hiei asked.

"I have been trying to get a hold of you for hours now, Ghoulia found out that the comet is headed straight at Boo York's Museum of Unnatural History," Twyla said in a panic.

"How long," he asked

"Just a little after midnight by the look of it, can you destroy it," she asked.

"Damn, it's midnight right now, and I don't know, but we are about to find out, love you, bye," he stated before he hung up and speed straight back to the museum.

He arrived just in time to witness Nefera's tirade, "no, no, no, stop it, stop all this right now. This is not how tonight was supposed to go, this was my night, what about my power, what about my dynasty this is literally the worst thing that could ever happen to me." Then she noticed the comet behind her and closing in fast, "okay, maybe that is the worst thing that could happen to me."

Before much else could be said, Hiei stood in front of everyone with the bandages on his arm undone and showing off his dragon of the darkness flame tattoo. As the comet was about to hit, Hiei was also about to fire, but the thing just stopped and released millions of bright orbs of either purple, gold, or white.

What happened next was a complete shock to Hiei, the comet actually excluded a sound reminiscent to music. "I hear something, coming from inside," Elle said in amazement.

A light shown from the comet and out came a girl looking like a teen made of crystals and sparkled too much for Hiei's taste. "It's true, the comet, it comes from the beings above," Madame Ptolemy exclaimed.

As the being came fully down to the ground, but only enough to float a few inches off the ground, Catty came up with the crystal in hand and said, "I believe this belongs to you."

The being took the crystal and said, "thank you, my name is Astranova, that song you heard was a distress signal, you all saved me," she said as she floated upwards a little.

"It's funny, but in a way, you were the one that saved us, Astranova, we were all searching for something this weekend. And if your comet hadn't have brought us here or given us your song, we wouldn't have found what we were looking for," Catty stated.

"I found the voice that was hidden deep inside," Elle said.

"I found my voice singing loud on a Bloodway stage," Luna stated.

"I found some amazing new ghoulfriends," Mousecedes said.

"And we found what we've always known, that we are Cleo and Deuce," Cleo said as she embraced Deuce.

"And nothing changes that," Deuce added before he kissed her, then one of the snakes on his head kissed Cleo's forehead.

"Thank you Astranova, for helping everybody find their music, I know, I found mine," Catty thanked before moving to stand next to Deuce.

All the ghouls now moved in to welcome the alien to Earth and such, then the alien asked, "are you having a party?"

"Well it's midnight, I'm in Boo York with my Deuce and my ghoulfriends in the middle of Times Scare, you'd better believe we're having a party," Cleo exclaimed.

"I love parties," Astranova said as she made the crystal float up and enter the bottom of her ship and made it produce lights similar to an Aurora Borealis. Then she started to sing with music that seemed to come from the ship and projected all around them.

Because we all, we all are shooting stars

(Astranova then made an anti-gravity field so that everyone was floating, which made it harder for Hiei to reapply the wrappings to his exposed tattoo)

I am the light in the dark

For every one of you there is a song

From outer space above to your hearts

When you hold your head up high

And look up into the night

I'm falling out of the sky

I'm falling out of the sky

Cause we are shooting stars

Light it up

Be who you are

Cause we are shooting stars

Light it up

Be who you are, who you are, oh, oh

(Pharaoh now entered with some vocals as well)

Burn in the sky with love

Light the dark form above

Hear the sound of our voices make the world recognize us

It's time that we rise up oh, yeah

It's time that we get down

Burst in flames don't it look cool

As we head towards the ground

(Now Catty joined in on the fun and began to do an anti-gravity dance with Pharaoh)

 _Hear the sound of the whole crowd_

 _Make the declaration out loud_

 _It's a celebration of who we are_

 _Not ashamed to show all our flaws_

 _Not ashamed of not being perfect_

 _But we are more than worth it_

 _We gonna have the time of our life_

 _Dancing under the moonlit night_

When you hold your head up high

And look up into the night

We're falling out of the sky

We're here to light up the night

Ohh

We're shooting stars

Be who you are

Be who you are

You are a star

Be who you are, who you are

After that was a huge celebration, a wonderful celebration for everyone except Hiei who chose to go back to the hotel and sleep. Instead of sleep though, he decided to actually do something for Twyla as payment for ditching their training, so he wrote a song.

* * *

Day back from Boo York

Hiei had texted Twyla and told her to come to the spot that evening after school for a surprise and boy was she surprised. When she got there she found a nice candle light dinner prepared with all her favorite foods, but the most surprising was Hiei standing there nervous. He did not get nervous, and never did he let anyone see him nervous if he did.

"I've been thinking that for this night only I will share with you a talent that I never in a million years showed to anyone," Hiei said as she motioned for her to sit down. When she did, he took out his phone and a song started, the song wasn't any she heard before so she figured it came from demon world somehow. Then he did the last thing she expected him to do, he sang a song so beautiful that made her want to cry and kiss him at the same time.

Can't say how the days will unfold,

Can't change what the future may hold.

But, I want you in it, every hour, every minute.

(He led her to the railings and gazed at her while he continued to sing)

This world can race by far too fast.

Hard to see while it's all flying past.

But, it's clear now,

when you're standing here now.

I am meant to be wherever you are next to me

All I want to do,

Is come running home to you,

Come running home to you.

And all my life I promise to,

Keep running home to you,

Keep running home,

To you.

And I could see it,

Right from the start.

Right from the start.

That you would be,

Be my light in the dark,

Light in the dark.

Oh, you gave me no other choice,

But to love you.

All I want to do,

Is come running home to you,

Come running home to you.

And all my life I promise to,

Keep running home to you,

Keep running home,

Home to you.

Can't say how the days will unfold,

Can't change what the future may hold.

But, I want you in it,

Every hour, every minute.

The song was now over, and Hiei then moved in for the kiss, but before their lips could touch, that infernal phone rang and caused the moment to be ruined. Hiei got angry, so when he looked to see that it was the fox calling, he grew pissed when he answered. "What," he almost yelled and caused Twyla to grab onto him to calm him down.

"Sorry am I interrupting something important, I probably am, but with an emergency for you, and to make sure the number you gave me for emergencies was correct," Kurama rationalized.

"I was busy with something important that you don't need to know about, what stupid emergency has come up for you to call me," Hiei demanded with a lot of hate in his voice.

"Yukina knows you are her brother and Koenma told her where you, which I don't aggravatingly by the way, so she is coming to see you," the fox said.

* * *

 **A/N:** **The two songs not on the official Boo York, Boo York soundtrack are:** **Backstreet boys- I want it that way, and** **Grant Gustin- Running home to you**

 **I figured the speed demon could use a song about running, and yes I know there are probably more of them out there, but I am not musically knowledgeable enough to know them. Although, if you don't like the song I used to dance too in the opening scene, or bring up Catty's song, remember that Catty was singing to herself while the students were singing to a different song. The stuff like bold print, italic, and underline during the songs should be self explanatory.**

 **As always, Read and Review.**


	9. Family Reunions

Demonic Monsters

Chapter 9

Family Reunions

"When," Hiei asked to Kurama's statement.

"She should arrive Friday night if what I heard was correct," Kurama answered.

"That was unexpected," Hiei commented as he hung up the phone while he still held onto Twyla from being in the middle of a beautiful kiss.

"Yeah, it was, but what are you going to do about Yukina, she knows and I can't imagine she'll be happy about being left out of the loop for so long," Twyla guessed.

"Not true, she will most likely be sad that I never told her who I was, I've had plenty of chances, but might be upset that nobody ever told her about finding our father," he guessed.

"Well, you know her better, but are you going to tell Yukina about us, or do we get to keep up the lie," she said with a little hope that the lie can continue.

"Is that anticipation for the lie to continue I hear, or have my keen demon/vampire ears deceived me," Hiei asked with an amused eyebrow raised.

"The lie is so exciting, helps keep the relationship from getting boring, which I have a feeling it never will even without the lie, but also it turns me on a little," Twyla confessed the last part with a small blush.

"I swear your becoming a little eviler the more we date," he said with a smirk.

"Never said that I wasn't in the first place, now did I," she said before leaning forward and kissing him passionately, and then the night got back on track the way Hiei planned.

* * *

Friday

This was the day, the day that Yukina was to come and visit her brother and newly discovered half-sister and father. In truth she knew for a while that Hiei was her brother, the only thing that really bothered her about what he did was not telling her about her father and half-sister. He could have played it off as Koenma sending him with her to keep her from kidnappers instead of not telling her and making her think she was alone. However, she knew why Hiei of all people came to live with them, he was being used as a political pawn to bridge the gap between monsters and spiritual beings. Doesn't mean she liked it, but she did understand why he didn't tell her about the newly discovered family, he didn't want her to be used as a political pawn.

After arriving in this New Salem, she took a taxi to the monster side of town, and then took a monster taxi to castle Dracula where a black castle like structure awaited her. It wasn't as big as the big ugly man's mansion, but it did look quite lovely for the size of it. She heard from Koenma that there was a school in the area, and figured that the lights were not on because the kids were at school and her father liked the dark.

"Can you wait here for a moment while I check and see if someone is home," she asked the taxi driver who nods and she steps out. She walks to the front door and rings the door bell, which sounded like a large bell ringing by the way. She waited a few more moments and rang again, and again nothing happened, and so she tried to sense someone in the house and couldn't. Yukina guessed they were probably at this school called Monster High that Koenma told her about.

She made her way back to the taxi and said, "can you take me to Monster High," to which the driver nodded and made his way to the school. When the taxi reached the school, Yukina found that it looked like a haunted mansion from the movies that Kazuma shown her a few times. It was mostly a dark purple though, which she found an odd look, but somehow fit well with the theme it was trying to go for, scary but welcoming.

She got out of the taxi after paying the driver with the proper amount, and still having plenty left over, she may not seem like it, but Yukina was quite smart with her stones. The stones that she cried were not all recovered from when she was taken because she took some, and she was able to get them exchanged for cash that she could use when needed in case of emergencies. For instance, when your brother that you knew was your brother for a while finds your father and half-sister and doesn't tell you about it so you need to confront him.

She opened the door to the school and walked through the halls, which were packed with students of all shapes and sizes, she soon found a werewolf with dark brown hair that looked nice enough to help her. She walked up politely and started, "excuse me miss werewolf, can you help me find the head teacher of this school, I need some help."

The werewolf turned around and saw a girl with crimson red eyes and aqua colored hair, "sure, headmistress Bloodgood's office isn't too far from here, I'm Clawdeen by the way."

"I'm Yukina, it's nice to meet you," Yukina said with a formal bow as Clawdeen motioned for her to follow.

"Are you hoping to enroll at Monster High, if so, what type monster are you, if that's okay to ask," the werewolf asked the demoness.

"It's fine, I'm actually an ice demon, and I'm here to see my brother and half-sister, but I figured going to the headmistress's office was the best way to do so," she said with a smile.

She didn't realize her words made Clawdeen realize who she was, the only other demon here was Hiei, and the only half sibling she could be referring to was Draculaura. "Could you be referring to a fire demon named Hiei and a vampire named Draculaura," Clawdeen asked nervously.

"Yes I am actually, do you know them and where they're at, that way I don't have to go to the headmistress's office," Yukina surmised.

"I do, Draculaura has gym with me at this time, I was just delivering something to a teacher, while Hiei has theater with Mr. Where, who do you want to see first," the werewolf asked.

"I'd like to meet with my sister first, I've never met her before and would like to as soon as I could," the ice demoness answered.

"Alright, this way," Clawdeen said with a smile as she led Yukina to the gym so she could finally meet Draculaura.

"How has Hiei been adjusting to life at this Monster High, has he made any friends," Yukina asked out of concern, mainly because she knew Hiei could be a little… prickly.

"He's actually made two, my sister Howleen, and a boogie monster named Twyla, but that's it," was the answer from the werewolf.

"What's a boogie monster," the demoness asked, she didn't know about the monster world much, so some of the species she didn't know of.

"They have control over shadows and can enter your dreams and turn them good or bad, depending on what they feel like," Clawdeen informed.

"Wow, no wonder Hiei is friends with her, she must be powerful, and I do believe he has always been attracted to strong women," Yukina said quietly to herself, but Clawdeen still heard her.

"He actually has a type, I thought he was, you know, not interested in the opposite sex," the werewolf asked kind of surprised that he had an interest.

"Of course, he may not seem like it because he hides emotions with snide remarks and a snippy attitude, but he actually does have those feelings that all males get. Like most demons, Hiei feels the need to show love and any other attachment as a form of weakness, but over the time he's stayed in the human world, that has become less of a factor. I have seen him checking out a few girls here and there when we were younger and I could sense him watching me like a protective older brother, but he never acted upon anything, guess he's waiting for the right one. The only difference is that he doesn't show it, and that he prefers fighting than dating or finding a lifelong mate, but yes, he does," the demoness informed.

"That's surprising, what about his actual skills in fighting, I'd heard that he won a fighting tournament a few months back, but he never mentioned it to anyone," Clawdeen asked, she was getting more information about Hiei then Draculaura could from the actual source.

"He's actually proficient in sword skills, martial arts, fire control, has keen eyesight from his third eye, and his speed is faster than anything I've ever seen," Yukina said.

"Wow, no wonder he likes the strong, I might want to prove myself if I wasn't so scared of him," the werewolf admitted as they stopped at the gym door.

"Don't worry, he won't harm you, he'll make the threats, but won't follow through unless you harm someone he can actually stand," the demoness admitted.

"Now I'm even more interested, he we are, the gym," Clawdeen said before pushing the gym doors open and revealed a standard gym with ball court and bleachers. People were playing, some were sitting on the bleachers, and some were hiding in the rafters and taking a nap, strangely reminding Yukina of Hiei.

"HINA," someone in a peppy voice yelled out before running up and scooping Yukina up in a bone crushing hug and crying tears of joy at a miracle.

"I'm sorry, Draculaura I presume, I'm her daughter, Yukina," Yukina introduced a little strained from the hug she was receiving from the vampire.

"Sorry, but if you're here that means that you know the truth, and that you've come to stay with us, YAY," Draculaura surmised then yelled out with glee after letting go of Yukina.

"Yes to all, and also to confront Hiei about not telling me about himself and at least of you and our father, by the way, where is he, I didn't see him when I stopped by your castle," the demoness asked.

"He went on a trip to Antarctica about six months ago, he should be back by the end of the week," the vampire informed before the bell rung and signaled for them to head to lunch.

"That's the signal for lunch, we have an hour before we have to go back to classes, Hiei has a free period after lunch so he stays in a secret spot that even I can't track since I can't track a demon," Clawdeen informed.

"I'll show you where he's at, I can sense his demon energy in a spot close to the roof, I'll guide you there," Yukina stated before being joined by Frankie, Jinafire, Cleo, and Ghoulia.

"Hey ghouls, is this a new student joining us," Frankie asked since she never saw her before.

"I'm actually going to see about that later when our father returns, I'm Yukina, Hiei and Draculaura's sister," the ice demoness introduced.

"That's great, I'm Frankie, that's Jinafire, Cleo, and Ghoulia, welcome to Monster High, well soon to be welcome, where are you all going," Frankie asked.

"Yukina was going to track Hiei using his demon energy so that we can finally see the infamous 'spot' that only three people know about," Draculaura stated.

"Voltagous, mind if we come with, we've all been so curious about that place since we first learned that Hiei disappears from sight around this time," Frankie asked.

"Sure, that way we can walk and talk about what I've learned about Hiei and ask Yukina some more questions," Clawdeen stated. After that they began to walk while following Yukina, who was being sure to track carefully and patiently as to not mess up. "So, get this, apparently Hiei has sword skills, fire powers, knows martial arts, has a third eye, and super speed. That's not the most surprising that I learned from Yukina though, I also learned that Hiei does actually have a type, strong and powerful."

"Seriously, I never thought that he had a type, or that he had so many skills, but we better all agree to keep this from Nefera, that'll make her pounce on him faster me at a shoe sale," Cleo suggested.

"Who's Nefera, is she an enemy of some sort," Yukina asked as they turned a corner and headed to the top floor climbing the stares.

"She's my sister and has a major crush on Hiei, the only reason she hasn't advanced is because he ignores anybody who tries. You might not believe this but he has a fan club here in school, and he chooses to ignore them all, but they keep on trying," Cleo informed.

"That is correct, but no matter how forward we advance, we just can't get him, but we will, no matter who is in our way," Jinafire surprised everyone by saying this.

"Seriously, you of all people are a member of his fan club, why," Frankie asked as they reached the top floor only to all stop and look at Jinafire.

"Dragons also like strong and powerful individuals as our mate, Hiei is the best candidate for that I have ever seen," she answered truthfully.

Ghoulia moaned out something, but Yukina couldn't understand what she said, thankfully, Jinafire did, "Jackson would be the worst mate for a dragon, no offence to your ex Frankie, but he didn't seem powerful or strong to me."

"It's okay, but don't say that to his face, and why did we stop at a janitor's closet," Frankie asked as they did indeed stop in front of a janitor's closet.

"Inside I can sense Hiei's demon energy, but two others are with him, and they seem to be close to one another," Yukina stated judging by their energies not having any malice towards the other.

"Must be Howleen and Twyla then, I wonder why they both are in a janitor's closet with him though," Clawdeen stated just as she stepped up to the door to open it. When she did, they found an ordinary janitor's closet, not a single thing was out of place, but everything did look a bit more dusty then what it should have been.

"Why is nobody in here, and what's with all this dust, the janitors are going in and out of all the closets all the time, I've even heard that Bloodgood tells them to keep it clean," Frankie stated as she entered the room.

"Wait, I sense them beyond the back wall, but I don't see a nob to turn or anything that can open it," Yukina stated.

"It must be invisible, I heard a rumor that there were a few doors that don't have nobs, or actually look like a door," Cleo stated.

"I think I hear giggling and chuckling behind that wall, everyone quiet down so we can listen," Frankie told them as they did begin to hear giggling and chuckling, then voices.

"I can't believe that they actually thought that was a video game, the others could have died while in Boo York if it wasn't for Ghoulia sending that signal, but I would have been fine using the dragon," Hiei stated.

"And killing an alien, then starting an interplanetary war with her race, that would've been something to tell future generations," Twyla commented.

"Yeah, what would you two have told your demon boogie babies, which would be so adorable I bet," Howleen squealed and making the ghouls gasp in shock at the implication of what she just said.

"I still can't believe you actually knew we were dating and didn't tell us or anybody, I thought you said you were bad at keeping secrets," Twyla asked. That got all the ghouls and Yukina to just have a mental break down right there, Hiei was actually dating someone, and it was Twyla of all people, add on the fact that Howleen kept it secret was something unheard of.

"I can't believe she finally told us she knew, why keep it secret for so long," Hiei asked.

"You two looked to be having so much fun keeping the lie going that I didn't want to spoil anything, but I also knew what could happen if Hiei were to have died in Boo York form a crashed space ship. Twyla would have been inconsolable, I would feel useless and not a single thing would cheer her up, and to add even more of a punch to the gut. She would feel so guilty about not telling me about it, but it would've been too late because you would be dead," Howleen explained sounding sadder the more she went on.

"That didn't happen so there was no need to keep on thinking about the what ifs and what could haves, the only thing you need to do is focus on what is," Hiei stated in his usual stoic voice. However, if one were to listen closely and not through a door, they would be able to tell that he held a softness in his voice reserved only for dear friends.

"I can't believe this is happening, should we let them know that we're here," Yukina whispered to the others, and they all shook their heads so they could listen in more.

"By the way, you realize what is going to happen in the future right, Draculaura and Clawd are going to get married which makes me and Hiei related through marriage. Then if you two decide to tie the knot then me and Twyla will be related through marriage again, so I'll officially have you as my sister," Howleen stated.

"I didn't even think about that, good thing we are practically sisters now so nothing will change," Twyla said.

"I didn't think about that either, that would've been awkward if me and Hiei did get together, but that isn't a possibility now that he's dating Twyla," Clawdeen whispered to herself.

"Quiet, we're trying to listen to here," Cleo whispered back to the werewolf.

"By the way, what are both of your siblings eating compared to us," Twyla asked her boyfriend obviously.

"Give me a second and I'll check," as soon as Hiei said that he activated his Jagan eye and sensed where they were, and Yukina and Draculaura thought they actually heard him visually pale.

"What is it, are they searching for us again, they should really give it up, they're never going to find us," Howleen asked making all the ghouls pale as well.

There was silence for a few minutes, so all the ghouls thought that they were whispering now, and would have continued if Frankie didn't find the door knob by accident and decided to go ahead and twist it. She didn't see however, that Yukina and Draculaura were still leaning against the door with their ears pressed against it trying to listen closer, and when she opened it, they fell down in a heap on the floor.

There was an awkward silence that filled the air like a thick fog that just wouldn't go away, then all at once they felt a wait of power coming from Hiei. This power was so crushing that it sent everyone else to their knees, except for Twyla who looked a little bored with the pressure she was feeling. "Now Hiei, you should let up on the pressure before you make the rest of your family scared of you, and by extension Howleen's family," Twyla chastised. Hiei heard her and let up on the pressure, but only enough for them to move about, he still kept it to where they could tell he was serious.

"When did you get so strong, I couldn't even move and yet Twyla looked bored," Jinafire noted out loud to everyone.

"Hiei's been training Twyla for a while now, she is the only monster that can fight a demon and win, I believe you all told me high B-class right," Howleen stated.

"Okay, when were you going to tell us that you two were dating, it's not right to keep secrets from family you know," Draculaura chastised.

"That information was private and none of your concern, if we wanted you to have known you would have, but seeing as you didn't know then we didn't want you to know," Hiei stated bluntly.

"Well, now that we do know, don't keep anymore of your life secret okay, we are just wanting to know each other as a normal monster family should," she stated with puppy eyes.

He stared at her for a moment to think of his response, and decided it was best to change the subject altogether. "Why are you here Yukina, the fox said you won't be coming until tonight, I assume you lied to him to surprise me," Hiei guessed.

"I didn't lie, I had a chance to take an earlier flight so I did, I just didn't tell anybody about it so I could surprise you, but I was the one that wound up surprised," Yukina informed.

"Yes, to find out I have friends must be quite the surprise, but I have to ask, how long have you known about me, I made sure to threaten anyone who knew not to tell you," he asked.

"I knew since you saved me from Tarukane, you really didn't think I would know my own brother after all the times I sensed you watching over me when we were younger," she rhetorically asked.

"I suppose, but why are the rest of you fools here, and speak quickly and I might let you keep your memories," Hiei said sharply.

"Well your sister came up and asked me where she could find Bloodgood when she mentioned she wanted to find her to lead her to you. Then I mentioned I knew where both you and Draculaura were, so she decided to meet with Draculaura first since they've never met before and Yukina has met you already, obviously. Then after that the other ghouls came to greet the soon to be new ghoul in school and one thing led to another and in the end Yukina led us here sensing your demon energy," Clawdeen explained.

"That's the how, I didn't ask how, I asked why, now tell me," he ordered with a spike of his energy.

"Curiosity," Cleo, Clawdeen, and Ghoulia stated, or in Ghoulia's case just moaned out.

"I was actually just following the crowd for any support anyone might need, you know energetic support," Frankie squeaked.

"I wanted to know where a potential mate was spending most of his time, and I challenge Twyla for right to claim him," Jinafire stated with a fire in her eye and a ready stance.

"You do know that you will be fighting someone who can take on a high B-class demon right, your level right now is a low F-class demon," Twyla said with a smirk that didn't look right on her.

"Does that mean you are afraid, a true warrior does not fear challengers, even if they are believed to be weaker than her," the dragon goaded still in a battle-ready stance. In a flash of movement that they couldn't even follow, Twyla was behind Jinafire holding her neck with her left hand and using shadows to form a blade in her right and held it at her stomach.

"Do you really think you can beat a demon trained boogie monster, I could snap your neck in two. I could puncture your womb where you will never bear a child, or you could drop this subject because Hiei is mine, and I am his. So, if you really think you have a chance, remember this moment and remember that I held your life in my hands," Twyla whispered so only those with very acute hearing could hear her.

For the first time in her life, Jinafire felt something she never thought she would feel, fear, and of all people she never thought that it was because of Twyla of all people. She could feel Twyla's breath on her neck, and feel bloodlust making all her senses regarding Twyla scream at her to run away, so all she could do was nod.

Twyla released her and moved back over by Hiei in an instant, everyone was shocked that she could move so fast, and even more shocked that she beat Jinafire with no effort. "I do believe I am done proving myself strong enough to be with Hiei, now if you don't mind, we need to go find a new spot," Twyla stated before grabbing the hands of both Hiei and Howleen.

"This time though, Yukina, don't lead them there unless asked by one of us, and even then, it had better be an emergency," Hiei stated irritably as they sunk into a shadow thanks to Twyla.

Once they were gone everyone looked at the spot they just disappeared in and let the silence hang in the air, and it was finally broken by Frankie. "Well, I'd say that as far as family reunions go, that was tamer then what I was expecting of him, maybe a little more restraint could have been used though."

The bell rung for lunch to end and the next class to begin, "let's go before we're yelled at by the teacher," Cleo stated as they all began to leave.


	10. One Big Monster Family

Demonic Monsters

Chapter 10

One Big Monster Family

The rest of that day progressed normally, okay, not normally for Hiei's group since they had to find a new spot. Luckily, Twyla knew of a wonderful spot on the other side of the school, literally, opposite to the previous spot with a great view and everything. Only problem was that it didn't have as good of a view as the last spot did, the last spot had the perfect spot to watch the sunset if you stayed at the school long enough to watch. The new spot though, it only had a view of a sky filled with clouds during their break and a view of the sunrise in the mornings, but not at a good angle so it wasn't as good.

"I can't believe that your sisters found our spot, didn't they ever hear of privacy, or is that nonexistent when it comes to snooping," Howleen asked as she sat on the railing with wonderful balance.

"Yukina was just worried and couldn't wait to see me, that clouded her judgment in regards to if she should tell anybody about the spot or not," Hiei guessed from leaning against the wall.

"Could have been done better, maybe I shouldn't have threatened Jinafire, or maybe she shouldn't have tried to fight me for you, she should know her betters," Twyla said from next to him.

"How do you think your dad will react when he sees Yukina, personally, I think you'll become like any other middle child," Howleen commented.

"I think you've been the middle child for too long," Hiei commented with a skeptical look.

"I'm not the middle child, that's Clawdeen and Clawd, I'm the youngest, but with two middle children, that apparently equals to the youngest getting what the middle would normally get," she argued back.

"Let's get back on topic, like what's going to happen if the spirit detectives learn of where you are as well," Twyla asked to get them to see the bigger problem.

"I'm hoping that won't happen, but in the event that it does, I'm going to make sure that nobody finds out about our friendship or relationship. If word got back to any enemies that I've made, I have no doubt that neither of you would live to see graduation," Hiei said firmly.

"Then we're in agreement, talk to your sisters and make sure they don't reveal any of the information to anybody, I'll do the same with everyone else that heard us. Jinafire will listen to me, after all, she's scared of me to the point she'll do anything not to get what I threatened her with," Twyla said with a cruel smirk.

"Please don't smirk like that, I'm still not use to this side of you, and I'll talk with Clawdeen and make sure that she doesn't spill the beans to anyone else either," Howleen said before she flashed in a darker shade of everything before going back to normal and staggering a bit.

"What was that, it looked like how you looked when you were under the dark genie's curse a little while back," Twyla commented.

"The dark genie's curse, what are you two babbling about," Hiei asked.

"The dark genie's curse was a curse before you came here, you remember Gigi don't you," Howleen asked and Hiei nodded since they ran into one another every once in a while. "Well, her sister, Whisp, was using me to corrupt wishes I was given by rubbing Gigi's lantern, it poisoned my mind and turned me dark and evil."

"You do realize that dark and evil is just words, right, like the words light and good, but when everything comes down to it, the only thing that matters are choices. You said it turned you dark and evil, but I think it was really showing you how much your look could have changed had you made the wrong choices and chosen a path not as good as you had. I think what's happening now is you hanging around my demon energy is bringing that dark look back, dark look only, but the choice in action is always yours. Just my theory anyway," Hiei explained with wisdom he doesn't show often.

"Wow, thanks for that advice, but what happens if I lose control and go full on dark look, will I get like an advanced werewolf powers or something, or do you even know," Howleen asked.

"I have no clue, but we'll focus on it later, for now we should make sure our respective assignments don't spill the beans," Hiei said as the bell for their next class rung.

"Agreed, let's go, but let's keep a low profile for the time being," Twyla stated before kissing Hiei lightly on the lips before walking back into the school.

* * *

Later after school

Draculaura was leading Yukina around the school, and showing her around all day since she'd be going there soon and all. They talked the entire time and Yukina was welcomed by all, and she thought she wouldn't be at Monster High, could you believe it. There wasn't any fear in the looks either as if Hiei had threatened them if they weren't nice to her, they were all genuinely nice. Draculaura knew that she could actually take Yukina shopping and she'd be fine with it, at least better than Hiei was on his first shopping trip with his sister.

Draculaura was smart enough to know though, that Hiei didn't want anyone to know he was dating Twyla, even if she could defend herself now, that didn't mean he was taking any chances. She knew to keep her mouth shut about it, but apparently Jinafire didn't get the memo and blabbed about it to the rest of Hiei's fan club, something he hasn't caught yet with any luck.

Yukina and Draculaura were walking out the front door of Monster High and heading to Draculaura's car, "thanks again for letting me see what a classroom is like," Yukina thanked.

"It was no bother, if you're going to be going here, you definitely need to see what a classroom is like," Draculaura mentioned.

"Thank you again anyways, and I do hope we get to see what this maul you told me about is like soon, I've been to one while I was in Japan but never one in America before," the ice maiden replied.

"You'll love it, I do hope you'll be much better and more behaved than Hiei though, he ran away the entire time and wasn't found until we saw him in the rafters sleeping," the vampire said when they reached her car.

"This is your transportation, I never knew something could look so different, but in a good way," Yukina commented once she saw the black and pink convertible.

"Yep, now let's hop in and start on home, I can't wait to show you the room me and daddy prepared for you just in case you came with Hiei," Draculaura chirped as she and her sister got in the car.

"I can't wait to see it myself," she replied as they started to pull out of the parking lot, but they almost didn't see Hiei at the end of the parking lot until Draculaura was forced to slam on the brakes to not hit him.

Hiei just stood there and didn't move an inch until the car came to a stop an inch in front of him before strolling to the back of the car and getting in the back-middle seat. "We'll talk as Draculaura drives us home," Hiei said once he entered the vehicle and put on his seatbelt.

"I should have known something like this was going to happen, don't worry, I didn't tell anyone about you and Twyla, not even Clawd knows," Draculaura reassured.

"I knew that already, I know you aren't as air headed as you let others see, what I meant is for Yukina to not mention where I am to the detectives or the fox," Hiei stated.

"Do you really think so little of my intelligence that you'd think I'd tell them where we are," Yukina asked with an almost dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I never once thought little of yours or Draculaura's intelligence, thought you hid it well, yes, but never thought little of it. I'm talking about letting it slip one day when you aren't thinking about it, anyone can do it, I'm just making sure you know why I hid it," he stated coolly.

"We do know why Hiei, me and Yukina talked about it after Bloodgood agreed to let her sit in on the classes today, and yes, we made sure nobody was around when we did," Draculaura answered.

"She's right brother, you don't have to worry about us, we'll be sure to keep quiet about your life, although I do wish you were more trusting," Yukina commented.

"I know right, he's a complete cynic and won't trust anyone enough to know not to tell a secret, to be honest it's very hurtful," the vampire said on the verge of tears.

"You didn't have to live with him watching over you and refusing to tell you that he was your brother, then he claims that he's only watching out for your best interest," the ice maiden informed.

"If I agree to go to the maul with you, will you both shut up about this," Hiei offered.

"Wonderful, after we stop by the house to show Yukina where she'll be staying at, we'll leave straight for the maul," Draculaura chirped as they approached the castle.

Something was strange though, the lights are on, but the only one that has a key is their father, which means that he must be home. Draculaura and Yukina scrambled to get out of the car while Hiei just calmly did so at moderate speeds. When they finally got to the door, Draculaura rushed inside to give their father the wonderful news.

"Daddy, guess who's here," Draculaura exclaimed to Dracula before stepping aside and showing him Yukina.

"Hello father, my name is Yukina," Yukina said with a respectful bow before being scooped up in an enormous hug from Dracula.

"Don't be so formal my daughter, it's wonderful to finally meat you as well," Dracula said once he put his daughter down.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming home early, I wanted to surprise you with a huge supper," Draculaura asked.

"I was able to catch an earlier flight, and I'm glad I did because now I'm greeted with all of my children for the first time ever," he said with a small tear before motioning for everyone to come in for a group hug. Draculaura and Yukina were instantly with their father, the only hold out was Hiei, and when they all looked to him expectantly, he turned away from them.

"I'm not a hugger, but welcome back none the less," Hiei said with his back to them.

"Well, am I guessing correctly when I say that Yukina will be living with us from now on," Dracula asked with his two daughters nodding vigorously. "Well then, why doesn't Draculaura show Yukina to her new room, then I'm sure that you two will be going to the maul, won't you," they were gone before the words fully left his mouth.

"She also wants to go to Monster High with us as well," Hiei mentioned to his father.

"I had a feeling, are you ready to have two sisters to deal with instead of one, I get the feeling a lot has happened in my absence," Dracula speculated.

"Yes, a lot has happened, I even took down the events so you know what all your daughter has gotten herself into since you've been gone," the demon said before taking out and tossing a small black book to his father.

Dracula opened the book and saw that Hiei has quite the penmanship for a demon who only received proper education recently. "This is quite a bit of trouble to get into in just six months, how does someone get haunted now a day in the first place," Dracula rhetorically asked.

"Don't ask me," Hiei said as his sisters all but blurred down the steps in a blur and dragged both father and son in the car with a flash for a trip to the maul as one big monster family.


	11. Spiritual Trouble

Demonic Monsters

Chapter 11

Spiritual Trouble

Hiei, Twyla, and Howleen were walking to class, a lot of monsters were turning to look at them oddly, and they knew why, they knew that Hiei and Twyla were dating, somebody talked, and they all had a feeling on who it was that did. Hiei and Twyla ignored the stares directed towards them, a few instances Howleen turned to look at them and glared, even let loose her dark form a little, nobody was staring after that, some looking though.

When they finally got to their class, they saw Yukina sitting right up front, a complete contrast to the crew's standard place at the back, she was talking to a monster named Operetta, a more musically inclined monster. Yukina saw them and waved as they walked through the door, Hiei gave a slight nod of his head but didn't wave back, Twyla gave a nod as well, not wanting to bring more attention to her and Hiei then was already on them, Howleen just gave a small wave.

They headed up to their seats as they waited for class to start, Hiei linked them all up and they began to have a telepathic conversation, they often did this while they waited for classes to begin. "How in the world did they find out, I thought we all talked to everyone that found out, they shouldn't have told anyone," Howleen questioned as a starting point.

"We obviously didn't make it clear enough when we told them what would happen if they told, either that or we didn't make it to one person in time and she didn't bother to tell us that she already told on us," Twyla guessed.

"Calm down, both of you, we obviously got a hold of someone too late, it doesn't even matter which one, the fact that they know is what's important," Hiei commented, in truth though, he did want to know, but knew what took priority.

"My money is on Jinafire, probably got so jealous about your relationship that she sang like a bird to the rest of your fan club, expect heat from that Twyla," Howleen commented.

"Probably, but as Hiei said, it doesn't matter now since they know and since they haven't said anything yet, I'm assuming they are waiting until they get one of us alone or until they get more information," Twyla guessed.

"That makes sense, we'll just have to assume that everyone is going to rush us with questions, be sure to put off an aura of lost patience about yourselves to keep them away," Hiei suggested before they all did so. Some of the people that were about to walk over to ask about the rumors they heard decided not to once they noticed the changing looks on their faces and felt the aura they were feeling, they made the right call.

"Good, that worked, and thanks for teaching me how to do that by the way, I may not be as strong as you two, but I'd at least like to know how to project when I wish to be bothered," Howleen thanked.

"No problem, just doing what's needed for a friend, but let's get back to what we were discussing before," Hiei started before he stopped abruptly and cut the connection all of a sudden and gave them a small headache. He was sensing something he should not be sensing, the detective, the fox, and the fool, he turned back to the other two with a very serious expression, "get ready for our plan, the detective, the fox, and the fool are here."

"Damn, I wasn't expecting that, Howleen, you go to the front of the class and announce what we discussed and as fast as you can, we don't need them to find out about us," Twyla ordered, and the werewolf nodded.

Howleen ran to the front and began to announce in a loud voice to get everyone's attention, "listen up people, there are two people that need the help of all of Monster High, including all of yours."

"Who needs our help, scratch that, it doesn't matter who needs our help, of course you have the help of everyone here," Operetta stated with a smile and fist pump, everyone else nodded in agreement, the mean ones didn't, but was listening.

"Great, I know you all heard the rumors about how Hiei, brother of Draculaura, and Twyla, Daughter of the boogeyman, is dating, and I'm here to tell you that those rumors are true. Now, before you go off and start discussing this, you need to know some things, first off, we all know that Hiei is a demon, one that has made a lot of enemies, a lot of powerful enemies. So, we need your help to go around and tell everyone to keep his relationship with Twyla a secret, she could become a target as soon as word gets out, which leads me to the second thing. We need you to keep the secret from three people coming, at least one will look like a normie, the other two may look like never before seen monsters, two are in fact demon. Twyla has pictures to distribute, in fact she's in the process of sending you photos of them right now," it was after she said this that everyone's icoffins pinged with a message from Twyla.

"Why do we need to hide the fact that the demon is in a relationship with Twyla from these people again," a snobby vampire questioned, this received a glare from a few people in the crowd.

"Because, snobby vampire that has never spoken before now, they might not let the information slip on their own, but a little drug here, a potion there, a serum just for something a little extra, if a truth is known, they can spill it easily enough. Nobody would suspect us since we are all seen as nothing but children in the eyes of other people anyway, so they wouldn't really think to get information out of us. Remember, this is Monster High, we are all family here, and even if some others are rude and crude and a pain in the school's neck, we will fight to protect them, right? So, let us go out there and spread the word to the school, nobody is to say anything to these three people about Hiei and Twyla, the safety of possibly everyone in the school could depend on it," Howleen announced.

Everyone cheered and ran out of the room to inform the rest of the school, this was Monster High, they protect their own, even some of the students who wouldn't usually help, helped. Sure, they would play a prank every now and again, but when it comes to school safety and the safety of everyone else in the school, it was time to get serious and help out family.

Hiei watched the seen with interest, mainly because he didn't know about that particular plan, Twyla and Howleen must have made that plan on their own because they knew that he wouldn't have gone along with it. "Don't make that face, we planned it like this because we knew you wouldn't go along with it, and it was just in case everyone found out," Twyla informed once she saw the narrow of his eyes.

"I realize that, but I never said that I like it, but I will put up with it, if only to ensure your safety, and only if you tell me what other surprises you are hiding," Hiei asked as he glanced over to her, who was on her laptop.

"Nothing for the moment, other than a nice little number I picked out for the next time we go out on a date, if we're ever able to that is," she informed while sending him a smile and a side glance.

"What are you doing now on that thing anyways, didn't you already send out those pictures," he asked since he didn't see any need for her to be on it.

"I'm tracking the trio from camera footage by hacking into the security cameras all over town, I may not be at Ghoulia's level, but I can do some stuff, and they'll be here in thirty minutes," Twyla informed.

"Damn, and here I thought it would be longer, it's time to start the plan," Hiei stated before standing up to go greet the trinity of fools, "I'll be back, tell Draculaura and Yukina where I'll be, love you," he leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before speeding out.

"Love you too," she called out after him, she knew he heard her, so didn't have to worry about that, but she silently hoped that he didn't do anything dangerous, they did not need the attention.

* * *

With Hiei

Hiei was speeding to intercept Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara to see why they're here, they weren't supposed to be, especially not the detective since he was going to demon world to train to be Raizen's heir. He was able to see them walking down the street on their way to Monster High when he appeared in front of them, he motioned for an empty lot and they followed after him. When they got there is when Hiei spoke, "what are you doing here, the detective should be in demon world, as should you fox, and the fool should be in Japan."

"Well hello to you too three eyes, I got a little while off from training with my dear old dad for a break, I was able to come see an old friend when I found out that Yukina had gone to visit her brother, you. She neglected to tell us where she was going though, I'll let fox boy explain the rest," Yusuke explained some of the reason they were here.

"I came to see you since you never call, I got a little worried, and to give you an invite to my mother's wedding, she doesn't want any of my friends to be left out," Kurama stated before handing Hiei a letter for the invite. He tore it up on the spot, he doesn't do weddings, "I knew you would do that, which is why I have one to give to Yukina directly with a plus one aimed at you," hence why Hiei hated the fox at times.

"I'm here to see Yukina, that's it, you being her brother doesn't mean jack to me, I'm just a little upset that nobody bothered to tell me," Kuwabara stated out with a pouting scowl.

"That tells me why you are here, even if it is pathetic excuses, but how did you know where we were, and please don't use the fool's red string of love ramblings," Hiei stated bluntly.

"It isn't ramblings, and it's the red pinky string of love, if you're going to mock me, at least do it right," the fool exclaimed before trying to hit the three-eyed demon, he landed face first into the ground from the stunt when the target dodged.

"Regardless, I knew neither you nor Yukina would willingly tell us where you were, so before she left I put a splash of pollen on her that I can track anywhere in the world with my spirit energy," Kurama stated with a small smile.

"Well now that you know where I am, leave, Yukina and I are quite busy with things that do not require your assistance," Hiei began to walk away after that, but stopped when he heard them following him.

When he turned to see why, the detective spoke up, "you know we'll just track Yukina to where ever you two are staying, so just lead us the rest of the way."

Hiei thought about it, they really would just get to the school eventually, either through the fox or the fool's red string trick that he seemed to be able to use, so with reluctance he just moved at their pace, slow. Hopefully by the time they arrived at school it will either be over, or everyone will be let in on the fact that they need to keep the secret, he'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

At Monster High

According to Draculaura's group, almost everyone has been informed to keep quiet about everything, Twyla was moving everyone around to make sure every student and staff knew to keep quiet, even Bloodgood agreed. For a very good reason to be sure, the couple had a point, if Hiei's demon enemies knew that he had someone special, she would be targeted and more than likely killed to cause him grief. Therefore, the best way that she and the other students could protect her, and themselves from the wrath of both the boogeyman and Hiei in a fit of rage, was to pretend like the relationship was not there while the spirit detective trio was here.

"Clawdeen, where are we on locating Hiei's fan club, are they going to keep quiet or not," Twyla asked the wolf over the phone, she was trying to locate the club with her nose since it never stayed in the same place long.

"I've found them, and they agreed as long as each of them get a lock of his hair," Clawdeen informed shakily, and no way was she going to talk about what else she saw in there, it was too psycho for her, way to psycho.

"Okay, you can inform him of that since you made the deal, but at least they're on board, Draculaura, where are we with the vampires," she asked the petite vampire since she basically had the people in a group chat.

"Very well, most of all of them agreed, at least the queen bees and king jocks did, those that haven't will be kept in line by the others," Draculaura spoke in all business, this was to protect family after all.

"Good, Clawd, how are things with the werewolves," Twyla asked, it seems like she really was in charge of getting the whole school on the same page, it felt really weird to be calling the shots like in her experienced memories.

"Great, they all agreed to keep quiet, saying that the pack was life and all of Monster High was their pack, it was a wonderful experience to see," Clawd replied, he was a little moved to tears, but he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Wonderful, meet up with Deuce in the gym to help convince the rest of the casketball team, he's having a little trouble and Cleo isn't helping things," Twyla ordered, and the wolf complied, "Toralei, how are we with the werecats?"

"I have them all wrapped around my finger, not a single one has refused to keep the secret, I threatened them with the worst, and you don't want to know what that means," Toralei purred out.

"Okay, not even going to try and ask, Headmistress, how are we with the staff, are you and Frankie making headway," she asked the duo, some of the staff members are being difficult to find and convince.

"We finally found them all and managed to convince them to keep the secret, I didn't know that they were so fine with letting students get hurt for their own amusement, so strange," Frankie commented to her.

"As long as it's dealt with then it's fine, I think that's everyone covered, ghosts are all on board, zombies have moaned out a yes, all the various ghouls are keeping the secret, and all the clubs are accounted for." Twyla listed off to herself as she saw everyone working to tell everyone about the secret they need to keep, everyone seemed to be on board, some with conditions to be sure, but on board none the less.

"Twyla, we have a problem, Andy Beast is feeling too agitated with the various negative demon energies coming this way, one was fine, but with so many coming this way it's making him start to freak out," Robecca called to her.

"Why are you telling me, I'm just dealing with making sure nobody tells our secret so that we don't get separated through anything, why are you telling me about Andy," Twyla asked, was she being seen as a leader of everything right now.

"I actually don't have the foggiest, just seemed like the right thing to do with everything going on," the robot admitted, this was just getting too weird for the boogey monster now.

"Fine, he seems to have a small crush on Yukina, probably because of her positive demon energy, don't ask what I mean about that, just go tell Yukina I said to sing to him, talk him down, hell she can even kiss him if that helps. Don't tell any of the detectives I ordered you to do this though, one of them has a crush on her and thinks he has a shot," she ordered, and the robot nodded before dashing off to do as she was ordered, Twyla could get use to this.

"Twyla, they're almost to the front door," Howleen told her friend, she had been given Kuwabara's scent to track a little while ago, something Yukina had on her that he had given her, so she could track the group.

"Alright, everyone is in position and ready for all of this to play out, we just need for them to come in, check things out, and then leave like they were never here," Twyla planned before the doors to the school opened and in came the demons.

* * *

Hiei's group

Hiei led the spirit detectives through the front door of the school as they all stared agape at the size of the place, it was like a mansion the likes of which they never saw before, except for Tarukane's compound, but this was different to that. The school to them was amazing, mainly because the outside looked nothing like what the inside looked to be able to fit, just wait until they see the catacombs underneath the school.

Yusuke gave a whistle to the place before saying, "got to say Hiei, never thought that you'd go to school over any circumstances, let alone because of some cover for peace between monsters and spiritual beings."

"I never thought he'd become a dignitary of any type, let alone for you guys' species, don't really think I belong here though," Kuwabara said before he spotted a dork with glasses, the kid's name was Jackson Jekyll, counterpart is Holt Hyde.

"See there seems to be some normal people in this school, it seems you were worried for nothing Kuwabara," Kurama commented before they saw said normal person put his music player in his ears and turned into Holt, "never mind."

"You are half right actually, he's part human and part monster, what you saw was him turning into his monster side, took me a while to get used to as well," Hiei informed them and watched their shocked faces.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you would tell us anything other than a maybe, 'be silent fool,' or something like that," Yusuke said as he did his best Hiei impersonation, it was atrocious.

"Remember that Hiei is working on peace here, he must have learned the ways of the mouth better than you give him credit for," Kurama suggested as they passed his sister, Draculaura's classroom, the teacher gave her a silent nod and allowed her to say hello.

"Hiei, wait up and introduce me to your friends," Draculaura voiced as she reached them, she thought that maybe she could help guide them since Hiei didn't know everything about Monster High like she did.

"They are not friends, they're more like guests here to see Yukina and invite her to a wedding of some sort, and no, you cannot go, you still have school to make up from your last adventure," Hiei stated before she could ask.

"Fine, are they staying long or are they going to need to find somewhere to sleep," she asked as they began walking with the other three watching how they interacted with each other, it was actually like watching a messed-up brother and sister sitcom.

"They will not be staying the night here, they'll have plenty of time to make it back to Japan after the letter to Yukina is delivered, am I right," Hiei said while taking a glance back at the group behind them.

"I actually have to get back to demon world and dear old dad to train some more, so I can only stay for the day and I'm out of here tonight," Yusuke said nervously, you can say a lot of things about him, but he does not get into family disputes.

"I was hoping to stay with Yukina and spend some time with her a little, can't we stay a little bit longer, I'm sure they can even open the demon world portal here even," Kuwabara whined before he got a look from everyone, "fine, we'll leave today."

They finally got to the door where Yukina's classroom was, it was his own class, but he wasn't going to let them know that, too bad the teacher was there right now, "aw, mister Hiei, glad you could join us, who are your friends," Mr. Hackington the mad science teacher said.

"They are demons and a normie from Japan, just came by to give a letter to Yukina and then they'll be gone," Hiei said while making his way to the back and sitting next to Gory Fangtell because sitting next to his friends would be to suspicious.

"Here Yukina, this is for you, mother wanted you to be able to come to her wedding, so she sent me to give this to you personally, Hiei already destroyed his, but you do have a plus one, so you can bring him if you wish," Kurama explained as he handed her the invite.

"They look like normies, what kind of demons look like normies, at least Hiei has that third eye to make him look less normie-like," Manny, a minotaur that was to stuck on looking like a normie or a monster to notice anything.

Kurama and Yusuke's response was to turn into their demon forms, and just like that, dozens of girls in the class got massive nose bleeds from looking at Kurama in his Yoko form and some even got them looking at Yusuke's demon form.

Everyone else looked at Kuwabara hoping he would change into a form less ugly, which made Hiei comment, "sorry, he's just a normie that can't get any better than that, if he did, he'd turn out worse," that made everyone bow their heads in disappointment.

"Hey, I'm good looking, watch your mouth Hiei before I watch it for you," Kuwabara warned, unluckily for him though, members of his fan club were in the class and began to beat on him, the teacher found it entertaining, so he didn't say anything.

"Hiei, did you threaten those girls into beating him up for your enjoyment, because that's the only way I can think of them beating him so badly," Yusuke commented before a fire burned him on his butt.

When they followed the stream, they found Jinafire at the end of it, "they are members of his fan club, and I am its president, they attack anyone who disrespects our great Hiei so, and will do anything for him," she said and snuck a glance at Twyla in the back.

"You mean the pip squeaks actually got himself a fan club, what the hell, has the world turned upside down or something," Kuwabara exclaimed while he was still getting beat on by some of the girls in the fan club, that just made the beating worse.

"No, ugly one, Hiei is known as the dark prince of Monster High and by far the best possible mate for any one of the monsters such as myself, but sadly, he has rejected all of our advances, I came to ask you more about him," Jinafire informed.

"Hold on a minute, let me adjust to the fact that Hiei actually has a fan club first, then let me vomit after I adjust, then I'll tell you what I can," Yusuke said as he took a seat on the floor to think over Hiei having a fan club, he couldn't see it at all. That was when he through his hands up in the air in frustration, "nope, can't see three eyes with a fan club, can't process it, can't see it, can't imagine it, hell, I can't even hear of it without wanting to vomit."

"Well, he is a competent warrior, skilled fighter, has power over flames, proficient with a sword, has tracking abilities that would put many other to shame, won't fight without honor, and most of all is quite handsome," Kurama listed off without thinking.

"Okay, now it sounds like you're flirting, are you buttering him up to ask him out or something," Yusuke asked out with a face that said, 'what the hell man', and the teacher was barely holding in his laughter, clearly on the verge of losing it.

"If he wants me too, I'm nice like that," Kurama retorted with a teasing smile that made many in their classroom audience faint, the fox was really pushing his luck while being here.

"Now that you fools have done what you've come here to do, leave and don't come back unless invited," Hiei ordered with a glare directed at them for good measure, it didn't seem to work because they weren't moving.

"What if we say no, you seem really eager to get rid of us, why's that, I think you're hiding something and want us out of your hair for either hanky panky time with a new friend, or just embarrassed of us," Yusuke asked with a small grin.

"Neither, well, the second one is true, but I just want you to leave for the sake of my sanity," Hiei reasoned before leaning back and closing his eyes to wait for them to leave so he can get back to sitting with his friend and girlfriend.

"Not likely, if Hiei was really with someone, or had friends, he wouldn't want us to know about them, he'd ensure that during our visit that he sits in a different seat than usual, more than likely to throw off suspicion that we may get as to who he was sitting with. I believe the vampire that he's sitting beside feels uncomfortable, but given how much time Hiei has spent here, and if that really was the seat he would sit in every day, she would have grown more comfortable as time passed, that is not the case though. Also, every so often, the president of his fan club gives the two people in the back a frown and slight fear in the eyes of the president, the fear one would get if Hiei had threatened them, so care to explain, Hiei, or should I give my own theory," Kurama offered.

"I think you should give your own theory regardless, I'm kind of lost on what all this would mean anyways so skip to the point," Kuwabara exclaimed, was it too much to ask for people to be straight with him, he doesn't have that big of a brain.

"I might as well, the two sitting in the back, the werewolf and the girl with pastel green hair, they are his friends, the werewolf has above average spirit energy than anyone else here, the pastel green haired one has high B-class spirit energy, almost A-class. I assume that the green haired one has been his friend longest and Hiei has trained her longer than the werewolf, who he has befriended recently and started to train as well, which is why the green haired one has spirit energy higher than anyone else here. That in of itself would not tell us why the president looks at them with fear though, but my theory on that is simple, the green haired girl is very close to Hiei, so close that the president done something and the girl threatened the president," Kurama guessed.

"Since you've already figured most of it out, I might as well tell you what she threatened me with, Twyla, the green haired girl, used her power over shadows to make a sword and pointed it to my womb, you can fill in the rest," Jinafire informed.

"I know why you threatened the president Twyla, but why go to such extremes," Astranova asked the boogie monster, she was new to their class and also new to the club, why she was attracted to him, only she knew and never told anyone.

Twyla remained silent, she knew that if she talked, she'd say something that would spill the big secret, if they thought that the three were friends then that was fine, as long as they don't suspect them as being a couple then they had a chance to get out intact. Howleen remained silent as well, if she started to defend her friends at all, she wouldn't be able to stop herself and might let loose some info that they didn't want released, but the only way to get them to leave was to say something, but it might do more harm.

Luckily for the both of them, Yukina decided to answer for them, "they had a very bad day that day, I had just gotten there and didn't bother to tell them, on top of that, they had just gotten back from a trip that sounded life or death."

"That would just about do it, especially if Hiei's personality imprinted on them during training, pretty understandable reaction to me," Yusuke answered, he had another feeling that they were all lying, but chose to ignore it, it was their business.

"That's true, along with their individual skill level, I've been working on controlling their emotions, but Yukina's visit was a surprise visit, so on that day Twyla overreacted and made a threat that sounded too much like me, are you satisfied now," Hiei asked.

"I'm somewhat satisfied, but it's getting close to our departure time, so as much as I'd like to stay longer and interrogate you further, we need to make our flight back to Japan," Kurama suggested before they all said their goodbyes and left.

Hiei moved back over to sit next to his girlfriend and friend while saying, "it's about time they're gone, I was fixing to walk out of class in the hopes they would get the message to leave or I would."

"I'm glad you didn't, now that the disruption to class is over, EVERYONE SIT DOWN AND STOP INTERRUPTING MY BLOODY LESSON," the teacher yelled and everyone immediately sit down and shut up so he could teach without interruption.


End file.
